Faded Existence: Dishonor & Injustice
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: The third installment of the Faded Existence series. The Snypa is fighting a war..against those that serve and protect.
1. Spade's Return

**Welcome to the new world of the Snypa. This is part three of the Snypa's path of vigilance.**

* * *

With Lee Bernan finally put six feet under, the vigilante Damijin Spade was finally at peace with the death of his boys. But he wanted to make sure that no one else would feel his suffering, so he took up a fight of justice against the scum of the world. And thus, over 5000 murderers, pedophiles, rapists, drug dealers, crime lords, and the other 'worst of the worst' were laid to rest at the hands of the Snypa, evil's offspring and also its bane.

Feirgon, MO-

Damijin Spade decided not to go home to his jurisdiction of Los Angeles- instead he went to where his childhood began- his hometown where his parents died in the infamous Feirgon City Hall fire when he was eleven and placed in foster care. Feirgon, Missouri was the place Spade met his trainer, Kyai- who died two years before The Tragedy took place. Spade remembered taking his sons to Kyai's funeral. He had been a good man with a strong heart. But there would be no one else like him.

Spade was on his way back to his house that his foster family had long moved away from. He wondered what Jason and Norman were like now. Getting ready to make his nightly rounds, Spade heard police sirens, engines, and gunfire. It could only mean one thing. Justice needed to meted out.

* * *

Covered in his old LAPD SWAT armor wrapped in a black trenchcoat, Spade lowered the black mask on his face that showed only his cold, black eyes and raised his hood. On the way out of the door, Spade grabbed a belt with two holster occupied with cold steel. Dual S & W 500s. In the vigilante's hands was a Heckler and Koch MP5. Now, it was time to rise to the fight as Spade stepped outside in the cool air of the night.  



	2. The Guns of War

Spade stepped outside into the night, strapping on his belt and walking to a new motorcycle loaded on his- a Japanese racer he picked up from a Yakuza member from an earlier fight he had. Putting the HK-MP5 away, Spade opened the back of his truck and climbed in, boarding the motorcycle and starting it up. Spade leaned on the throttle and the bike accelerated off the truck into the air for a brief moment, then the wheels touched the ground. Spade rode into the night to find the police chase and shootout taking place.

* * *

Spade rode up on a black Viper that was occupied by detectives wearing street clothes having a shootout with some gang members in an SUV. Spade didn't know whether to get involved and risk being caught or let the cops handle the situation. After all, the two detectives had the gang-bangers pinned down...with MAC-10s? Those didn't seem to be standard issued firearms. Spade looked a little closer as he got ready to step in with his HK-MP5. Spade had the gang members in his sights...when a beautiful redhead from out of nowhere jumped into his line of fire with twin daggers and began to take them out. A slash to the throat here and an stab to the heart there, along with bringing both daggers on the crown of one thug's head and retracting them, the blades covered with brain matter and blood. The detectives began to turn their attention onto the redhead. 

"Freeze!"

Spade made a move and quickly pointed his weapon at the cops' car and fired.

"We're being attacked!"

"By who?!"

The redhead managed to get away as the detectives turned around to see the Snypa.

"Didn't think you'd try and be a cop killer, Snypa..."

The two jean and jersey wearing detectives made their way to Spade, weapons pointed at him.

"We're gonna make this painful and quick."

Spade kept his submachine gun raised chest-high.

"Drop it! We're bringing you in!'


	3. Roses and Bars

The street clothes wearing detectives had their MAC-10s pointed at Spade's kevlar-covered chest. One cop moved behind Spade and looked like he was about to put cuffs on him...

Spade felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his head and instantly grabbed the detective's arm and put it behind his back as the other detective opened fire and turned his partner to swiss cheese. Spade threw the corpse at the living detective and got on his bike, accelerating. The detective got up and opened fire on Spade as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Spade rode toward a bar. It had been an interesting night, that two cops tried to kill him and ended up almost killing each other. What was the story on that? 

Spade walked in the bar after unmasking himself and still kept his face covered by his hood. He took a seat the bar and ordered a vodka. Two bikers got up from their seats and sat down at the bar on either side of Spade. When the bartender came back with Spade's vodka, the green-haired biker pulled out a five-dollar bill and paid for the drink. Spade turned to him.

"Thanks, stranger."

Spade took a swig at the vodka. The Jamaican biker turned to speak.

"Hey, mon. I like your ride. It's nice piece 'a work."

Spade said nothing. The green-haired biker spoke up again.

"Hey, buddy. We lost our third in a race we have. We wanted to know if you would join us."

Spade looked up from under his hood and politely refused before getting up to walk out of the bar. The Jamaican biker got up and grabbed Spade by the shoulder.

"What'd you say, mon?"

Spade did not turn around nor did he say anything. The green haired guy walked around to face Spade.

"You heard the man, now answer him."

Spade still remained silent. The green-haired guy was getting angry.

"Does this hood of yours prevent you from speaking? Then let me help you out."

The biker reached out to take Spade's hood off when the vigilante grabbed his wrist and threw him into the bar. At the same time, the same beautiful redhead woman from before walked into the bar when she almost walked into a punch by the same biker that was aimed for Spade. The redhead ducked and delivered a kick to the groin and a punch to the jaw. Spade turned around to see the action in time.

"The man said that he doesn't like biker gangs," the redhead whispered, her green eyes as icy as her voice. "Frankly, neither do I. They're an ancient relic, like you two."

The Jamaican, expression changed to anger, walked over to the woman.

"Hey na, devil woman, what you say jus' na?" The Jamaican demanded, breaking a nearby glass bottle and walking over to the woman.

Spade drew his sword and stood in front of the redhead.

"Is this how you treat women?"

The Jamaican swung the bottle and before Spade could counter, he saw a nail-like object in the biker's hand as he dropped the broken bottle and screamed in pain.

"_Kugi-gata_," said Spade, intrigued by this woman. "Nail-type bo shuriken."

The woman smiled and looked at Spade. "You're not the only one who knows about _shurikenjutsu_...Damijin Spade."

The green-haired biker got to his feet and grabbed a pool cue and prepared to use it as a staff. Spade decided to handle this one as he put away his sword and dodge the first few swings and on the next one, he grabbed the cue and monkey-flipped the biker over. Meanwhile, the Jamaican biker got the _kugi-gata_ out of his bloody hand and pulled out a knife with his uninjured one. The redhead turned around and stopped the Jamaican's knife hand at the wrist, cocked back one of her legs and delivered a rib-breaking kick to the biker which put him down as she pulled out a small-length razor-sharp chain which she wrapped around his wrists as blood began to flow.

"_Torimono Dougu _and _kakushi buki jutsu_ at the same time," complimented Spade. "A restraining tool which also doubles as a concealed weapon."

"Cool, huh?" said the redhead. "He may be restrained, but he'll die from blood loss sooner or later. That chain is perfectly sharpened and the more he stuggles, the deeper the chain's blades cut."

"Yeah. I'm impressed. Now, you and I need to talk." Spade growled.

Before the two could even make it to the door, the green-haired guy got up, a .22 in his hand.

"No one refuses the Feirgon Riders and walks away! Not even the Snypa and his little girlfriend!"

Spade turned around as everyone in the bar got down on the floor, screaming. He quickly reached for one of his guns, but the redhead was faster with a flick of her hand and the guy went down, a jagged piece of glass in his shoulder that made him drop the gun. When he went to pick it up, this time Spade finished the job with a movement of his hand. The guy stayed down, a _tanto-gata_ that imploded his eye as blood flowed from the socket. Spade took the redhead by the hand and led her outside.

* * *

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" asked Spade. 

"I know about you from reading _Feirgon's Current, _which is our newspaper if you didn't know."

Spade put her up on a wall. "Let's go back to my first question."

"I'm Rose, the only sign of hope that Feirgon has."

"Wait...a red-haired woman with green eyes? You match the description of a vigilante in Miami called the Black Rose. You killed a gang that raped a Cuban girl. Sick bastards."

"Yes, I did," Rose replied. "And you...you're wanted for murders across the United States. You're wanted in just about every state there is..."

Spade said nothing as he looked into the eyes of Rose. Rose looked back at him for a brief moment before he turned and walked over to his bike. For a minute, Rose saw...passion in Spade's eyes. Something never before seen in the Snypa.

"Spade, wait," said Rose as she ran over to him.

Spade turned around.

"I wanted to know why you're here..."

Spade said nothing as did Rose. But before Spade could ride off once more into the night, Rose ran her hand up and down the kevlar-covered chest of Spade.

"There's something about men in black trenchcoats and kevlar that intrigues me," Rose said, coming closer to Spade.

Spade could not do anything except welcome Rose's advances by pulling her close with one strong arm around her waist, inhaling her sweet aroma of perfume she wore. The smell of roses, almost. Rose looked into Spade's distant brown eyes as he looked into her green ones. He saw desire in Rose's eyes as she did in his. This was the night that both could finally feel human for the first time in their lives. A night where they could feel emotion, passion...Spade made the first move as he leaned in...and kissed Rose's black-covered lips, their tongues entwining and becoming one. The kiss was broken as the two vigilantes wanted to catch their breath, then resumed. Spade kissed Rose's lips, her cheek, licked her ear all the way down to her neck, which he kissed, bit, and sucked on in a pattern that made Rose cry out and moan slightly. A mericiless vigilante, Rose was, but she was still a woman who had desires and needs to be fufilled.

"My place..." Spade whispered, releasing Rose from his seduction. "Get on."

Spade got onto his bike with Rose straddling as well and holding Spade's waist as they rode into the night.

* * *

**Time to tease! Hehe...thanks xblackorwhitex, for the use of your character...**


	4. Brothers in the Past

**In the last chapter:**

_Spade could not do anything except welcome Rose's advances by pulling her close with one strong arm around her waist, inhaling her sweet aroma of perfume she wore. The smell of roses, almost. Rose looked into Spade's distant brown eyes as he looked into her green ones. He saw desire in Rose's eyes as she did in his. This was the night that both could finally feel human for the first time in their lives. A night where they could feel emotion, passion...Spade made the first move as he leaned in...and kissed Rose's black-covered lips, their tongues entwining and becoming one. The kiss was broken as the two vigilantes wanted to catch their breath, then resumed. Spade kissed Rose's lips, her cheek, licked her ear all the way down to her neck, which he kissed, bit, and sucked on in a pattern that made Rose cry out and moan slightly. A mericiless vigilante, Rose was, but she was still a woman who had desires and needs to be fufilled._

_"My place..." Spade whispered, releasing Rose from his seduction. "Get on."_

_Spade got onto his bike with Rose straddling as well and holding Spade's waist as they rode into the night._

* * *

**Maybe I should put a warning label for strong graphic content coming up in this chapter, but I won't. It's rated M for a reason and the content in this chapter is enough reason for me to rate it M.**

Spade's motorcycle pulled up where he was residing for the time being. He and Rose got off as Spade opened his door and lifted Rose up, carrying her inside. Rose still managed to ravenously put her lips to Spade's and kissed him passionately as the two walked into a room beyond his kitchen. Spade dropped Rose onto the bed, who pulled him down with her and straddled him. Spade tried to sit up, but Rose pushed him back down.

"Not yet, Snypa..." taunted Rose, leaning down and licking the side of his cheek.

Spade looked up into Rose's eyes as she took off the black shirt she was wearing. Spade felt a fire burn inside of him as he decided to reverse positions, now him on top of Rose. He took off his trenchcoat and the top half of his armor.

"Mmm, what comes next?" asked Rose.

Spade leaned down to kiss her some more and down to her chest, where he undid her sea green bra with his teeth. Spade advanced downward and gently took off Rose's boots while kicking off his own. He noticed the tattoo of a black rose on her ankle as he moved back up and slid Rose's tight-fitting black pants off with ease. Spade saw that she had no panties as she sat up and undid Spade's pants as well before grabbing hold of his swollen member with one hand and taking it into her mouth, sucking furiously on Spade's hardened cock as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she licked the shaft up and down before taking the head into her mouth again.

Spade took his dick out of Rose's mouth and pushed her back on the bed and spread her legs. He got down on his knees by the foot of the bed and flickered his tongue at Rose, which made her giggle a little. Spade got a little closer to Rose's wet opening and wrapped both arms around her legs as his tongue painted a work of art on Rose's pussy, which made widened her eyes and squeal very loud.

"Oh, my God!" Rose exclaimed.

Spade became a little more gentle as his tongue tickled Rose's clit. The only thing Rose could to hold on was touch and tease her hard nipple as Spade licked her clit. While she felt a tongue repeatedly stroke her hot opening, she felt two fingers slide into her simontaneously- both flew into her pussy with such ease and grace because she was so wet. Spade teased Rose into an orgasm before getting off of his knees and onto the bed, between Rose's legs and entered inside of her. Rose moaned and squirmed as Spade entered inside of her. He pushed deep on the first stroke and each one was harder and longer then the tempo changed as his thrusts became shorter and each one stronger than the last inside of Rose's tight hole. Spade moved down and sucked on Rose's firm breasts, taking one of them into his hands gently and sucked on the nipple and did the same to the other as Rose moaned and gasped in short breaths as Spade drove inside of Rose one final time and came at the same time she did...

* * *

The next morning...

Spade and Rose got dressed, remembering their night of passion. Spade heard a knock at the door. No one ever came to the house, so why now? Spade pulled a Colt Python .45 from his duffel bag of weapons and went to the door, finally opening it and pointing the gun at the person at the door. It was a skinny, brown-haired man. Spade's brother in law, Raymond. Raymond was Dazia's younger brother and Spade's informant about the criminal underworld.

"How'd you know I was here?" asked Spade, gun still pointed at Raymond.

"You're not the hardest person in the world to track, Dami," said Raymond. "And you forget, that I _am_ your ex-fiancee's brother."


	5. Teens and Cops

Spade could do nothing but just look at Raymond.

"I know all about you, Ray-Ray," mocked Spade. "I'm just shocked at how you found me."

"Well, after you finally killed the guy who had my nephews kidnapped and slaughtered for a grudge he held against you? I needed to."

"Why, Raymond?" asked Spade, before looking at Rose. "Where are my manners? Rose, this is my ex's brother, Raymond."

"Charmed."

Raymond looked Rose up and down, from her fiery-red hair to her bouncy, plentiful...

"Hey, buddy," Rose snapped, motioning for Ray to look up. "I'm up here."

Raymond was always the lecherous type. Hunger for women, the perv. He turned back to Spade.

"Anyway, Dami- on my job, I heard about a plan. Tonight, there's supposed to be some product being moved down to Dark County, Texas and these guys are supposed to have some muscle."

"What kind of muscle?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," replied Raymond. "But these bodyguards that are supposed to be backing them up...I heard that they're big time."

"The things you hear when you're a cop. Right, Ray?" said Spade sarcastically.

Growing up, Spade had very bad experiences with police officers despite the fact he used to _be_ one.

* * *

**Flashback- high school, junior year. Damijin Spade- age 17:**

A young Damijin Spade could be seen driving home from soccer practice at school. He averted his attention from the road temporarily to eye a beautiful girl that he had been checking out. A little information from his friends revealed her to be Sari Diabla, his old girlfriend. He never knew what happened to her after they graduated. He knew that she graduated as class valedictorian. The last time he saw her was when they made love in her father's car that summer before he moved to Los Angeles for college. Spade was watching Sari walk.

_Damn, what a nice body._ Spade thought. _Perfect legs, a perfect ass, and she's smart as fucking hell, too._

Spade's thought were interrupted by the opening and closing of a car door belong to a police officer. The officer walked out and toward Sari. What was he doing? Spade pulled over on a curb behind the squad car and watched the cop walk up to Sari.

"Excuse me," the officer said. "I was watching you walk and I just wanted to know that you're in violation of sexy laws."

_What the fuck?! That's one the worst fuckin' lines I've ever heard._

"Ooookay," Sari replied and continued walking.

The cop grabbed her wrist.

"I think that you may need to come with me," the officer said, with Sari trying to escape.

"Let me go, asshole!"

Enough was enough before it even got started as Spade got out of the car, three short _hari-gata shuriken _in his hand and two more in his back pocket. These had come from his teacher Kyai, who passed along his knowledge to Spade. Spade walked up to the confrontation as Sari balled up her fist and smashed the police officer right in the nose. The cop, with a full grip on the girl's wrist, backhanded Sari and forced her to the ground, preparing to put handcuffs on her.

"I'm usually a nice guy and after that, I can't say that anymore."

Spade sat on his hood, despite it being a little warm.

"Hey!"

The cop looked in Spade's direction.

"You talkin' to me, boy?"

"I obviously can't be talking to the beautiful woman you're harassing," remarked Spade. "There ain't no other cops around, are there?"

The officer got off of Sari and began to move toward Spade, right hand on his nightstick.

"You're gonna regret what you just said to me," said the officer. "I'll teach you to smart off to an officer of the law."

_"Suck...my...balls."_

The cop stopped short of Spade and smirked before taking his hand and throwing it into a punch that Spade took. The future vigilante rocked back and sat back up, giving the cop a one-finger salute. The officer swung again, this time the punch was blocked by Spade and a headbutt to the officer's nose was returned. The officer looked shocked.

"You're under arrest, son. Assault on a police officer. But first..."

The officer drew his nightstick.

"...I'm gonna bash your fucking brains in, you little punk."


	6. Nightfire

_The officer drew his nightstick._

_"...I'm gonna bash your fucking brains in, you little punk."_

* * *

Spade sat, smirking at the dirty cop who held the nightstick in one hand, tapping it against his palm. Spade looked at the officer's name plate on his chest. Joiless. 

Officer Joiless made his move, going for a swing at Spade's head. The young vigilante leaned back and rolled off of the car as Joiless gave chase, wildly swinging his nightstick. Spade ducked and aimed a sweep kick right at the back of the knee, which took the corrupt officer down. Spade walked over to Sari and checked to see if she was okay. When she responded positively, Spade helped her up and told her to run and get help. Joiless got to his feet.

"Fuck this," muttered Joiless, putting away his melee weapon and reaching for his sidearm. "I don't get paid thousands of dollars a year for some punk to do me like this."

Spade saw the cop go for his gun and pulled out one of his _hari-gata bo shuriken_ and threw it at the joint of the cop's left arm. Spade walked over to the injured officer and grabbed his weapon, a Smith and Wesson Sigma. He pointed it at the officer's head.

"Do it, you son of a bitch," the cop said. "Come on, you punk kid. That's what your generation does anyway, ain't it?"

Spade unloaded the gun and threw the clip on top of the officer's chest before throwing the gun away.

"Have a nice life, _officer_," mocked Spade. "That shuriken went into your elbow. You're out of an arm."

As Spade turned to walk back to his car, Joiless with his good arm, went for his backup piece. Spade heard the click and turned around, hitting the cop in the other arm with another _hari-gata_.

"Now you have _no_ arms," said Spade. "And you only have _yourself_ to blame."

(End of flashback)

* * *

Spade looked at Raymond. 

"You sure you're not holding out on me about information on this backup the runners hired?" asked Spade.

"Positive. If anything else turns up, I'll let you know."

* * *

**NIGHTFALL-**

Spade was headed toward the location Raymond said the heroin runners would be leaving from. He looked behind him for any sign of the Black Rose. The Black Rose, the woman that just the night before, he had shared an intense moment of passion with. Now he was alone once more in his fight. He pushed the throttle, going faster toward the starting point, a warehouse. This night, Spade was armed with an HK-XM8(an American assault rifle, sharpshooter's edition) and dual FN-Five-Sevens, complete with 5.7 millimeter cartridges, tactical light attachement, and laser sighting. He found another warehouse to take a recon position, watching the movements of the pushers. This was a surprise, because Spade usually went in for the kill and gathered information during a battle. Through his nightvision binoculars, he saw people talking and drugs being loaded into flatbed trucks despite that the windows were dusty. He also saw trucks being filled with fuel. Spade was about 500 yards out and realized that he could take someone out. Then he saw a figure in a black shirt and cargo pants hiding behind stacked oil drums.

"Dammit!" hissed Spade. "Please don't do anything yet."

Spade put away his binoculars and looked through the nightvision scope of the XM8 and saw a guard that was about to sneak up on Rose, a Bushmaster M4 in his hands. Rose was unaware of the man behind her. Spade had to make a move if he wanted to save Rose. He took the XM8 off of its mount and stood up, aiming. The guard was right in his sight as he pulled the trigger, unloading six shots into his chest that made Rose jump nearly half a foot in the air. She knew that Spade had to be close if he just picked off a guard.

The sounds of glass breaking and gunfire caught the attention of the drug runners and guards inside, who took an offensive position and prepared for any attack. Spade pointed the XM8 at a transformer nearby and fired the grenade launcher attachment, taking out the lights.

"What the hell's goin' on?!" one guard yelled.

"Who the hell's out there shootin'?!" screamed another guard.

Rose saw the lights instantly go out and prepared her daggers while trying to stay out of Spade's line of fire. Spade slid down a ladder and advanced toward the other warehouse, while still keeping his eye on Rose via the nightvision scope of the XM8, then eyed a large 18-wheeler.

* * *

Rose was already hiding deep in shadows until Spade would decide to show himself. While in the dark, the headlights of the trucks came on to provide some light. Rose tossed one of her daggers from the shadows at one of the guards, which sent him down. At that moment, there was silence. The silence was broken by the loud horn of a Mack truck speeding toward the warehouse, which crashed into the garage doors of the warehouse. The drug runners and guards, armed with TZ-75s and Glock 18s, had their weapons pointed at the truck's cab to see who was in it when Spade came crashing in from the roof with his FN Five-Sevens, firing as he came down. 

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"It's the Snypa!"

"Shit! _Fuck me sideways_!"

"Let's smoke the bastard!"

As Spade came down, he took at a pickup nearby and hit the fuel line, making the vehicle explode and frying a few thugs. Two more came from the flank, M4 Carbines at the ready, but were met with shots from a Kimber Tacitcal Pro with a tactical light attachment. The face behind the weapon had red hair and green eyes. It was Rose. She dropped the weapon and ran over to Spade, clearing out thugs.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did ya?" asked Rose.

Spade smiled under his mask and turned around, allowing Rose to unsheath his sword from his back.

"Thanks," said Rose, before going off to cut up a few thugs.

She was a tactiful fighter, Spade thought as he watched her drive the sword that belonged to him into a guy's neck and cut another's thug's head clean off with such grace and perfection. At that moment, Spade turned to see an 18-wheeler headed his way. The masked gunslinger managed to roll out of the way and fire off a few shots. He moved on foot to get back to his motorcycle when just a few minutes later, Rose pulled up beside him in a red-colored pickup she hotwired.

"Hey, sailor," joked Rose. "Need a ride?"


	7. Raymond and the FBI

_"Hey, sailor," joked Rose. "Need a ride?"_

_

* * *

_

Spade got in the back of the truck with Rose driving. Needless to say, she was all over the road.

"Watch it!" screamed Spade from the back.

Spade drew his XM8, as Rose moved closer to the first semi in front of her. She was about to pass when the back of the trailer truck opened up and revealed at least four guys with AR-15s, all aimed at the truck that Spade and Rose were in. Spade turned on his red-dot sighting, pointing at the thugs.

"Rose, stop the truck!" Spade screamed.

The redhead obeyed as Spade fired a high explosive frag grenade into the back of the semi that detonated on impact, blowing the truck off the road and into a ravine. Rose hit the accelerator again as Spade continued shooting off rounds from his XM8. Out of frags, Spade loaded up a 40 millimeter flashbang and shot it into the back window of another pickup truck. The grenade exploded into a bright light that caused the driver to swerve insanely all over the road and off of the bridge they were driving on. That left the semi-truck that remained, heavily protected by armored thugs in the back with XM25 grenade launchers. Spade and Rose jumped out of the truck just as the gangsters fired, blowing the pickup to pieces and getting away, their whooping loud and clear. Spade tried to run after them on foot, firing round after round at the truck that was now clear from his reach. He growled in fury, then walked over to Rose to help her up. She was pissed, too.

"Can't belive we let them get away," said Rose, looking into Spade's cold eyes that hid the rest of his face in the black, skintight mask also covered by the black hood.

The two vigilantes turned and walked toward Feirgon, figuring that tomorrow was another day to plan as the truck they were hunting made its way to its destination in Dark County, Texas.

* * *

Feirgon, MO- 10:42 PM CST:

Lieutenant Raymond Darion, a plainclothes officer, was at his desk at the Feirgon Police Station. He was filing a report for a case he had recently solved when his partner, a uniformed cop, walked up to his desk.

"Hey, Darion! We got trouble. There's a 211 and a 10-27-8! Come on, it's time for action!"

"Where's it at?" asked Raymond.

"It's at that coffee house down the street!"

"Sure, I'm in."

Minutes later, Raymond pulled up to the scene in an unmarked car with his partner, both armed with Glock 23s, HK-MP5s and Mossberg 500s in the car. The two officers took cover behind the car doors as the robbers, two men dressed in white track suits armed with Floro MK-9s as they fired at police. Raymond ducked down and returned fire from his Glock. His partner came up just a bullet whizzed by and hit him in the eye!

"NOOO! MICKY!"

Raymond's expression changed to anger as the robbers continued firing. They weren't shooting in his direction, so Raymond instantly pulled the Mossberg 500 from his front seat and cocked it, firing it in the first robbers' direction, blasting him in the upper leg. The second robber turned into a headshot from the shotgun, leaving him with half a skull. The first robber decided to surrender. Raymond moved toward him, shotgun at the ready. He was about to pull the trigger when at least six officers grabbed and forced him down to the ground.

"Raymond, stop! You'll kill him!"

"That's what I _want_ to do! He killed Micky!"

The officers held him down while a female officer called for an ambulance and put handcuffs on the wounded man.

* * *

Later that night- 

Raymond was leaving the station, headed to his car when a black car pulled up on him and three men stepped out with Smith and Wesson 500 revolvers.

"You are Raymond Darion, correct?"

Raymond looked nervous, his hand going to the Glock 19, his service weapon.

"Yeah..."

"We need to talk to you," said the first man, his eyes covered by sunglasses. "We're FBI. We need to ask you about your sister's ex-boyfriend...Damijin Spade."


	8. Ship Hits the Fan

"You are Raymond Darion, correct?" 

_Raymond looked nervous, his hand going to the Glock 19, his service weapon._

_"Yeah..."_

_"We need to talk to you," said the first man, his eyes covered by sunglasses. "We're FBI. We need to ask you about your sister's ex-boyfriend...Damijin Spade."_

_

* * *

_

Raymond was in an interrogation room, being questioned by two agents and his face covered in blood.

"Where the hell is he?" asked one agent.

"I don't know, Kuri. Shit!" Raymond replied.

Agent Kuri replied with a backhand punch to the face. His partner, Joseph Drake, pulled him off.

"Now, Mr. Darion, I can only hold him back for so long," said Drake. "Now where is Mr. Spade?"

"Why?" asked Raymond. "You guys gonna bring the Snypa in after he's done so much for this town _and_ Los Angeles?"

Kuri tried to lunge at him again.

"That's not any of your business! Now tell us where he is, dammit!"

Raymond stood up.

"I told you, I don't know where the fuck he is!"

Kuri marched up and swung at Raymond, who ducked and knocked the wind out of him with an uppercut to the stomach. Drake wrapped one hand around his throat.

"I tried to be nice, Darion," said Drake, holding on to his grip. "Now you've pissed me off by assaulting my partner. Tell us, where...is...the...Snypa?"

Kuri got up minutes later and threw free shots at Raymond. At that moment, another federal agent rushed in.

"Hey, boys...we got an idea where Dami Spade is!"

Agent Drake let go of his hold and threw Raymond on the table.

"Don't go anywhere, Mr. Darion," said Drake coldly. He motioned to two more agents standing guard. "Drag him to a cell. We'll be back to deal with him."

A hulking federal agent dragged Raymond to a nearby holding cell, opening and shutting it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a shipyard 40 miles outside of Feirgon, there were cranes moving crates filled with cash. Dirty cash. There were FBI agents on the scene, but not there to make a bust. No, along with them were federal agents Joseph Drake, David Shuri, and Matthew Kuri. They were overseeing the work being done when two police officers from the St. Louis Metropolitan force were dragging a man whose misfortune was to walk onto the shipyard. They threw him down at Drake's feet. 

"So, we have a spy," said Drake with fake politeness.

The young man was on his knees, begging. "What are you talking about?! I'm only a young reporter trying to get a story."

"A reporter. That's even worse," replied Kuri. "Wouldn't want any information about the FBI's extracurricular activities to get out to the media, would we?"

"Naw, Matt," said Shuri. "I don't think that should be allowed."

With that, Shuri pulled out a HK-UMP with a 9 mm cartridge and put it to the young reporter's head.

"I'm very sorry, really," said Shuri with fake remorse. "It's just we can't have this kind of thing going around the media."

Shuri pulled the trigger, unleashing three shots into the young man's skull.

"Clean this up," said Shuri, calling over two workers.

At that moment, a dagger soared through the air...and cut the cable of a crane which made a large crate fall down and explode into splinters. The three dirty agents drew their weapons, all HK-UMPs, and looked around for the source of the dagger when she stepped from out of the shadows. It was Rose, angry that the feds would do such a thing. She broke into a run and charged, slashing up anyone with a gun pointed at her in the way. It was then she came across Kuri, Shuri, and Drake.

"It's not the Snypa...but she'll do," said Kuri. "Let's get her."

"Not so fast, Mr. Kuri," said Drake. "Look who it is behind her."

Who they were refering to was Spade, who was about 400 yards away with a VSS Vintorez, complete with sound supressor.

Rose attacked, going straight for Drake when he sidestepped and kicked her legs from under her and put his gun to her forehead.

"Hey, Dami Spade! You better put that gun down if you wanna save this broad's life!"

Spade ignored Drake's voice and fired, the 9 x 39 millimeter bullet grazing his face and hitting the crane's window and the operator behind him. He advanced slowly.

"No," said Spade. "If you wanna save your own lives, then let the lady go."

Rose growled from under him. "You heard him, asshole. Get the fuck off me."

Drake pulled Rose to her feet and put his HK-UMP to her temple.

"I kid you not, Snypa...if you don't put that thing down, I'm gonna blow her fucking brains all over this shipyard!"

Spade kept his weapon pointed at Drake, who knew that with Spade's skill that he could hit him and his partners without Rose getting hurt. The vigilante looked around at the three targets, then made a move. He threw his gun down.

"Smart move, Snypa." said Shuri.

"Smart...but stupid." cackled Drake, turning the SMG in Spade's direction.

Spade dropped to the ground, picked up a small object and threw it quickly. It was a bolt that wedged itself into Drake's ankle. Before Shuri and Kuri could react, Rose shoved Drake into the other two agents and all three of them fell into the river behind them. Rose tossed Spade the Vintorez he dropped and the two ran for the exit, being met by crooked cops that were carrying weapons not issued by the department, such as sawed-off shotguns and OA-93s. Rose grabbed one of Spade's sidearms, a S & W 500, out of his left holster and help clean up the corrupt officers. Rose and Spade made it to the exit, getting into Spade's pickup and high-tailing it out of there, deciding to collect information another day.

* * *

**Hours later-**

Raymond woke up on the cold concrete in the holding cell. A guard stood over him.

"Raymond Darion, you've been released..."

Raymond was shaking the cobwebs off when he looked up and saw the Feirgon Police Chief, a heavyset man...

"Chief Joiless?"

"Get up, Darion. Now."


	9. Enter The Truth

**The Snypa: Fuck Frank Forello! You fuckin' pussy. You had to attack me while I was in the fuckin' hospital!

* * *

****_Hours later-_**

_Raymond woke up on the cold concrete in the holding cell. A guard stood over him._

_"Raymond Darion, you've been released..."_

_Raymond was shaking the cobwebs off when he looked up and saw the Feirgon Police Chief, a heavyset man..._

_"Chief Joiless?"_

_"Get up, Darion. Now."_

* * *

Raymond got to his feet and followed Chief Joiless out of the cell. 

"What the hell were you thinking, Darion?!" screamed Joiless. "Assaulting an FBI agent? Are you fucking nuts?!"

"That son of a bitch hit me first, Chief!"

Raymond got into a car with the chief once they were outside and turned on the ignition. Joiless backed out and went down the street back toward Feirgon. The chief went on and on about possibly suspending Raymond, but said he would give him another chance. Back at the station, Joiless introduced Raymond to his new partner.

"Darion, I'd like to introduce you to your new partner. This kid's a rookie, but I'm gonna let him tag along with you."

"Huh?"

"Fourbey, get out here!"

A skinny, light-skinned African-American man with an afro walked in, nervous and excited.

"Raymond Darion, I'd like to introduce you to Stephen Fourbey."

"Fourbey? As in the police informant family Fourbey from New Jersey? Chief, I hate to say it...but he's a SNITCH!"

Stephen looked offended.

"Snitch?! Man, you don't know who you're fuckin' with!" he screamed. _"I'll knock you the fuck out, you bitch ass motherfucker!"_

"Come on, you little fuckin' faggot!" Raymond screamed, taking off his jacket and moving toward the smaller man.

Joiless got between them. "Break it up!"

Raymond exploded.

"Boss, there ain't no way in hell I'm working with _him_. From what I've heard, he's got no friends because he turns on them all."

"Like it or not, Raymond, you're gonna work with Fourbey...unless you want him to tell the IRS about your other money."

Raymond sighed.

"Fine, you got me."


	10. You're Fucked! Right in the Ass!

Stephen was very excited about his first day as a cop as he and Raymond got into an unmarked car together to check out some info about a shipyard.

"Yeah!" Stephen squealed with excitement. "Let's bust some fuckers!"

Raymond turned to his new partner.

"Shut...the...fuck...up," said Raymond, leaning dangerously close to Stephen. "I _don't_ wanna hear your fuckin' mouth _at all_, you got that?"

Stephen said nothing else and nodded furiously. The duo made it to the shipyard, where they exited the vehicle and jumped the fence.

"Hello?" called out Raymond. "Anyone here?"

When there was no response, he pulled out his sidearm, a Glock 23, and held it close. Stephen drew a SIG P239 and followed. The two cops quietly moved about the shipyard, spotting three men in dark blue jumpsuits talking to one another by a crane. Raymond or Stephen couldn't make out what they were saying, but they would try to get closer. The two advanced further, their guns at the ready. Their plan to be quiet about this was ruined when Stephen's boot crushed a glass bottle. Raymond froze as he saw three men abruptly end their conversation and look in their direction.

"Oh...fuck..." whispered Raymond.

* * *

Spade and Rose were back in Feirgon, in the streets doing interrogations. A lot of people weren't willing to talk, so they ended up with stab wounds, slashed in half, or bullet holes in their heads. Recently, Spade and Rose were talking to a cathouse owner that Rose knew. Spade knew about him, too. This man was a snitch for the Feirgon Police and a local gang called the Gods. The three went into one of the private rooms with all the special things. Rose strapped the guy's hands up with the leather binds and shackled his ankles, restraining him down on a bed that could be elevated to a vertical position, which she did.

"Did you think you could hide from me, Mikail?" snapped Rose.

Mikail protested vigorously.

"Let me go, Black Rose, you crazy fuckin' b--mmmmmph-mmmmmph!"

Mikail's cries were muffled by duct tape Rose put on his mouth. Spade grabbed a chair and sat down, pulling out a PP-19 Bizon and pointing it at Mikail's face.

"If I were you, I'd shut up and take it like a man," Spade growled.

Mikail began to cry as Rose sild off his pants and underwear. Tightie-whities. Disgusting. The redhead looked at the shelf of items. Things that ranged from whips to paddles and even dildos that came in different sizes.

"Mikail, I know all about you," said Rose. "Do you think that the Gods will be pleased to know that you're running with the coppers?"

She nodded to Spade, who ripped the tape off of his mouth, as well as a few hairs from his mustache. Mikail screamed in pain.

"AAAAHH! You crazy-ass shits! I tell you anything and they'll kill me!" Mikail screamed.

Spade began to lose his patience when he stood up and punched him in the mouth, then sat back down.

"I get tired of hearing that from every motherfucker I run into," Spade slowly hissed, his brown eyes practically glowing. He lowered his hood.

"If you don't fuckin' talk right now...you won't have to worry about the cops or the Gods getting to you because we will do you in right here!"

"Do your worst, bitches! I've dealt with people tougher than you!" Mikail yelled in defiance.

Rose walked over to the shelf of sex toys and grabbed a box of razors and a 14-inch metal-colored dildo. She began to strip down completely naked as Spade watched, his cock getting hard at the sight of Rose's naked body. Mikail looked at Spade's shadow-like covered face.

"What the hell is that bitch doing?!"

Spade said nothing as Rose was completely naked, the dildo in her hand.

"Dami, be a dear and hand me those razors," said Rose, playing with her nipples.

Spade got up and opened a box of double-edged razors. He took some out and handed the remainder in the box to Rose, who then used them to make cuts in various parts of Mikail's legs. Rose then moved in front of the snitch, on her knees, and shoved the 14-inch dildo she was holding right into his anal region...

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephen and Raymond were on the run as they were being chased by shipyard workers armed with Uzis, TEC-9s, and HK-MP5s. The two then ran into a line of guys, all in police uniforms, with weapons pointed at them. The two cops dropped their guns. From behind the line of crooked cops came Drake and Kuri, with Glocks pointed at the duo. 

"Raymond Darion," said Drake. "We meet again. This time the circumstances are unfortunate."


	11. Sodomized by a Vigilante

Spade could only look on and laugh as Mikail screamed in pain at the large metallic-like sex toy that plunged in and out of his anus. Rose had put no lubricant on the dildo or on Mikail, so there was an intense pain as if Mikail felt his rectum about to explode.

"You gonna talk to me, Mikail?" said Rose between thrusts.

Mikail grunted and winced in pain. "This ain't shit."

Spade, tired of Mikail's defiance, took off his trenchcoat.

"Rose, pull out of him right quick," said Spade.

Rose yanked out of Mikail's rectum with painful force, spots of blood seen on the sex toy.

"Sodomy's a bitch, Mikail," said Rose. "But you would know about that, wouldn't you?"

Mikail wanted to spit on Rose so badly, but he could not. When Rose wheeled the bed to a horizontal position, Spade unshackled Mikail's legs, which allowed him to push Spade back with his foot. The masked vigilante jumped all over him, punching his face into a bloody mess. Rose pulled Spade back.

"We're here to interrogate him, not kill him," said Rose. "Calm down, Dami."

Spade listened and relaxed as Rose chained Mikail's legs with restraints that hung from a thick cable.

"You want this, don't you, bitch?!" spat Mikail. "You're mad because you can't have this dick, so you gotta take my manhood."

Spade piped up, his Saiga-12 combat shotgun aimed right at Mikail's genitals.

"It ain't nothin' like that," said Spade. "We got questions and you got the answers. We'll do what we have to in order to get them."

Spade tossed Rose the Saiga and sat back.

"What we want to know is what's going on at the Market Shipyard downtown," Rose hissed. "And you're gonna tell us what you know about the events going down there."

"I don't know anything!"

Rose cocked the shotgun and put the barrel inside of Mikail's anus, the response being a blood-curdling scream.

"These rooms are soundproof," said Rose. "Believe me, if we wanted to kill you right now, we could and no one would know until they stepped inside."

"AAAAH! Help me, someone!" screamed Mikail while Rose thrusted the shotgun deeper inside of him.

"Come on, give me something!" yelled Rose.

"Okay, okay!" shrieked Mikail, sobbing. "Please don't fuck me anymore! I'll tell you."

"Speak," Spade snarled.

"There's lots of crap goin' down," whimpered Mikail. "There's a bunch of drug and weapon deals going down. Matter of fact, there's some crooked cops from all over St. Louis making money from product they got from drug dealers they double-crossed and killed off."

"What else?" said Rose.

"That's all I know!" screamed Mikail. "The only thing I can tell you is that there's something going down right now and if the Gods knew that I knew about this..."

"Don't worry, Mikail," Rose said with a fake sweetness. "We'll make sure the Gods _never_ harm you."

Spade smiled sadistically behind the mask. Mikail looked at him with widened eyes, realizing what Rose was about to do.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T! NO, NOOOO--"

The shotgun went off with a loud bang, blood all over the place. Rose wiped off some of Mikail's blood from her face.

"Wow. That was a lot more gory than I thought." she said.

Rose tossed Spade back the shotgun. He wasn't too pleased with the blood and fecal stains on the barrel and proceeded to wipe them off with a pair of panties that were next to him.

* * *

Rose and Spade were headed toward the Market Shipyard that they had previously escaped from in Mikail's SUV they hot-wired. The pair stopped at the gate, where they happened to see Raymond's unmarked car. Spade quickly got out, the PP-19 Bizon in his hands. He ran toward a fence and jumped it, desperate to find Raymond. Rose followed behind him with a Carbon 15 nine millimeter that she got out of Spade's bag of weapons. What they found, Spade felt like he was going to throw up. It was Raymond, his face beaten beyond recognition with bruises and blood out of his mouth. The detective's arm looked like it was bent backward and he had been stabbed multiple times.

"No..." whispered Spade. "This can't be!"

Then from behind a stacked group of crates was police intern Stephen Fourbey with Raymond's Glock 23 in his hand and pointed at Spade.

"It's gonna be nice to see the Snypa finally get his ass locked the fuck up." said Fourbey.


	12. Spade's Kayakujutsu

_What they found, Spade felt like he was going to throw up. It was Raymond, his face beaten beyond recognition with bruises and blood out of his mouth. The detective's arm looked like it was bent backward and he had been stabbed multiple times._

_"No..." whispered Spade. "This can't be!"_

_Then from behind a stacked group of crates was police intern Stephen Fourbey with Raymond's Glock 23 in his hand and pointed at Spade._

_"It's gonna be nice to see the Snypa finally get his ass locked the fuck up." said Fourbey.

* * *

_ Spade saw the face behind the gun. 

"Well, well," said Spade. "Stephen "The Truth" Fourbey. I've been waiting for the day I get my hands on you."

"Can't say the same, Damijin," replied Stephen. "It's been a long time since high school."

Rose was on the left side of Stephen with the Carbon 15 pointed at his head. Stephen dropped the Glock and kicked it away. Spade noticed the police badge on his former friend's waist.

"Shouldn't be surprised at you being a cop, Fourbey," said Spade, taking his mask off. "After all, you and your family _did_ ride and die for them."

Rose kept the Carbon at Stephen's head.

"Who is he?" asked Rose.

"Ex-friend of mine from high school. Didn't see him after that. I went to a university and he went to a community college. Heard you dropped out after one semester."

Stephen looked scared without his gun, but tried to put on a cover of bravery.

"You think you're hard with that gun in your hand, Damijin!" Fourbey said in a high-pitched voice. "You be talking like you're some kind of 'G', but you don't get no girls!"

"Shut the fuck up!" said Rose, driving a knee into Stephen's back and forcing him to the ground. "I can't believe you know this piece of shit."

Spade shrugged. "Now I know what kind of company I shouldn't keep."

He looked at Stephen with cold eyes, PP-19 aimed at the skull.

"You be gettin' women, Stephen? You be pleasin' them?"

Spade took a crouching position.

"Have you _even_ seen a woman naked up close and personal?"

Stephen felt obliged to speak.

"Y-yuh-yeah, I h-h-h-have. I even a-a-a-ate her out, too."

Spade chuckled, pistol still in Fourbey's face.

"Really? You use that tongue?"

Stephen nodded nervously.

"I believe you. Last I heard, you was eating a cop's pussy in Jersey."

Stephen shook his head, denying the charges. Spade was about to pull the trigger when he heard the sound of a revolver being loaded and cocked. He turned around and saw a heavyset cop with a Smith and Wesson Model 29, pointed right at him. He looked the officer's uniform up and down and saw the nameplate: Joiless. Spade's look turned malicious: because it was the crooked cop he fought as a teenager. Joiless kept the gun aimed at Spade's chest.

"Back away from him, Snypa," said Joiless.

Spade backed away from Stephen, who got up and ran to hide behind the Feirgon Chief. The chief made a motion for Fourbey to get as far away as he can, which he did.

"Ronald Joiless," said Spade. "Still corrupt as ever, I see. Had to have one of your own officers killed?"

"How do you know me?" sneered Joiless. "Besides, Darion was always a nosy one, he was. Always wanted to play the hero."

"So you decide to kill him?" snapped Rose.

Joiless turned the gun on Rose.

"No, I didn't. But someone answered my prayer for me."

Spade's anger overtook him as he used his other hand to reach inside his trenchcoat, his hand wrapping around a _teppan_ shuriken. Chief Joiless with his cold blue eyes laughed at the maimed body of Raymond.

"That stupid bastard thought he was doing some good for the community. The hell with them! We get paid almost thirty thousand bucks a year and for what? Some punk kids that rob convenience stores?! People who get out of jail and do the same crap over and over again?! Dumb teenagers who pretend to be gangs and slay innocent people for nothing? Fuck that!"

Some of what Joiless said made sense to Spade, who felt the same way in his old life as a police officer.

"I won't stand for it anymore! Fuck the community! It's gone to hell!" Joiless screamed, raising the Model 29 to Spade's head.

The crooked police chief was about to pulled the trigger the same time Spade flicked the metal plate blade out of his palm and wedged itself into the policeman's hand and made him fall, which also made him fire the revolver upward. The _han-ten da-ho_ or turning hit method. The masked vigilante put away his submachine gun and walked toward Joiless. When he got close enough, he stood over him. Joiless looked in fear at the masked face staring down at him.

"_You. It's you_," Joiless hissed in a cold voice. "The punk that almost crippled me in my arms."

Spade unmasked himself, showing his face to Joiless.

"Good to know you remember me, Chief," said Spade. "Because I almost forgot about you."

"You almost ended my career as a law enforcement agent."

Spade picked up the Model 29 and pointed it at Joiless.

"You never cared about the law. I know that much."

Spade cocked the hammer and put a little pressure on the trigger.

"And now, let the law be rid of you."

"Wait, please!" screamed Joiless.

Spade paused. Joiless pulled the small metal plate out of his palm and threw the blood-covered shuriken on the ground. He stood up.

"Let me do it."

Spade threw the Model 29 aside and drew his sword. Laser-sharpened titanium.

"Pick up the fucking gun." said Spade calmly.

Joiless did as he was told. He examined the weapon. He slowly put it into his mouth, then took it out.

"Do I really have to do this?" asked Joiless.

Spade said nothing. Joiless briefly turned the gun to his forehead before instantly turning it back to Spade, only for a what looked like a utility knife to end up in the side of his head and pierce his brain. Spade turned to Rose, who again surprised him with some _shurikenjutsu_. He could only smile at the utility knife that found itself into Joiless' brain. Spade turned to the body and raised his sword, bringing it down and decapitating the dead police chief, blood running out of his neck. He walked over to the dock a few feet away and swung his sword through the water, cleaning off the blood. Rose walked over to Spade.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

Spade turned around, an evil look in his dark brown eyes that stared into her green ones.

"You know not to worry about me," said Spade. "But these crooked cops...they're fucked."

Rose could say nothing. She made a declaration that she would never kill a police officer in cold blood. She left Spade to silently mourn the death of his brother-in-law alone.

* * *

One week later- 

Spade stood at Raymond's grave, in an all-black suit and shades.

"You will suffer no more, Raymond. But your fellow cops, they're gonna die."

* * *

A month after the death of Raymond, news reports were on all around the city of St. Louis. the news reports featured that there were police stations being attacked. The most recent was a police station bombing just 15 miles away from Feirgon. Some of their police force had been involved with the events that went down at the shipyard, which was now abandoned. 

Meanwhile, Spade had long moved away from his childhood home and took refuge at the farm of Kyai. Not even Kyai's old students remembered where this place was. People that walked by it just saw animals grazing due to the fact that Kyai's students were training deep within the woods behind the farm. The students that Spade happened to see that day were just out tending to horses and practicing _bajutsu _and _bojutsu_ with the horses. Spade was now deep in the forest of Kyai's farm. He wondered why his master's residence took up so much land. Kyai explained to him with these simple words one day:

_"Damijin, the more your surroundings expand, the more efficient your attacks as well as your defense."_

Spade was working on his _kayakujutsu, _one of the 18 Ninja Juhakkei that he learned from Kyai. He was already trained to work with grenades, C4, and other types of explosives but was never successful with using pyrotechnics for the purposes of _metsubushi _. He had come close numerous times before, but this was the _Juhakkei_ that he needed to perfect in order to avenge the death of his brother-in-law.

Right now, Spade had finally created an explosive that could take out a whole mall and half the parking lot. The power of the bomb was that equal to 100 pounds of C4, which was detonated by remote control or by impact if used like a handheld grenade and the safety clip is removed. The vigilante took cover behind a metal shelter and activated the detonation device, which was a mixture of lighter fluid, gasoline, kerosene, and gunpowder which had a small fuse inside. The force was almost earth shattering as several trees came tumbling to the ground, the razor-sharp sonic boom cutting through the trees. There were also miniature shuriken that were laser-sharpened and used as fragmentation.

Spade stood up, impressed with his handiwork. He was prepared for what would be his worst act of vigilante justice that was to come...


	13. The Hybrid

_**Yo, L.ee F.amily F.oundation, I had to do it. Expect Frank Forello once more in my story.**

* * *

Right now, Spade had finally created an explosive that could take out a whole mall and half the parking lot. The power of the bomb was that equal to five pounds of C4, which was detonated by remote control or by impact if used like a handheld grenade and the safety clip is removed. The vigilante took cover behind a metal shelter and activated the detonation device, which was a mixture of lighter fluid, gasoline, kerosene, and gunpowder which had a small fuse inside. The force was almost earth shattering as several trees came tumbling to the ground, the razor-sharp sonic boom cutting through the trees. There were also miniature shuriken that laser-sharpened and used as fragmentation._

_Spade stood up, impressed with his handiwork. He was prepared for what would be his worst act of vigilante justice that was to come..._

_

* * *

_

At the front entrance of the Feirgon Police Station was a swarm of reporters and camera crews. This was going to be a live press conference. They all awaited the interim Chief of Feirgon Police, Matthew Kuri. Kuri pulled up in a black Pontiac Sunfire. As the interim chief got out of the car, he was instantly swarmed by reporters. Kuri moved past the reporters and to the makeshift stage, going up to the podium. Once the reporters were silenced, Kuri spoke...

Kuri's speech was about who he thought was behind the bombings and how these attacks would come to an end and introduced four hitmen who would have the job of eliminating the Snypa and anyone who aided him. The assassins were known as the Hybrid, the most dangerous quartet of hitmen known to man. The files of these four are safely locked up in the building of the ICPO, or Interpol. Their leader was none other than Frank Forello, who was known as an "international security threat." His actions were well-known around the world. The five of them were all released from Badfellas City Supermax Prison after a pardon from the governor and were told that the charges against them would be drop if the Snypa dies.

* * *

**First night for the Hybrid- Feirgon City Hall:**

Tanka and Selvia, who were brothers, were playing with their Browning Hi-Power nine millimeters semi-autos. They were competing to see who could kill a homeless person from 200 yards with their eyes closed. Tanka spun Selvia around until he was dizzy and fired randomly, the bullet hitting Frank's shoulder. Frank walked up to the brothers, all angry.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Tanka dropped Frank with a sucker punch from out of nowhere. Gorgie and Kaitan ran over to stop the violence.

"Stop it! Remember why we're here!"

* * *

Rose was leaving an apartment complex, wearing a black shirt and cargo pants. She walked into an alley, where she saw a little boy being beaten and robbed. The boy begged for his money. 

"But we need this," said the first punk.

Obviously a wanna-be gangbanger. He sounded like a teenager.

The boy got to his feet, charging the punk with his wallet. Rose stepped up, her daggers at her side.

"You heard the kid," said Rose, a hint of evil in her voice. "Give it back."

Two more thugs turned around. More teens. The one on the left, with a tattoo below his right eye, look bewildered.

"What you just say, bitch?"

Rose said nothing. The punk walked up to her.

"Why don't you and I go ahead and kick it? You know how to give that head?"

The young punk put his hand up to touch Rose's hair, only to have his wrist slashed. The guy was shocked.

"What the fuck...?"

He took a swing at Rose and missed, catching a dagger in the shoulder and a kick to the testicles. The second punk, with a blue hat on, ran up and grabbed a two-by-four and running at Rose, who threw her dagger straight into his heart and slit his throat. Rose sheathed her melee weapons. The main guy with the wallet backed up.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm an impatient bitch who's gonna cut your fucking head off if you don't give that kid his wallet back."

The guy dropped the wallet. The kid picked it up and ran out of the alley. Rose turned her attention back on the bully. But before she could get two words out, she heard a loud explosion. She put the finishing touches on the bully quickly, which left him with probably permanent eye damage.

_Oh, fuck._ thought Rose. _I hope it's not _him _doing this._


	14. Not My Choice

_Oh, fuck._ thought Rose. _I hope it's not _him _doing this._

_

* * *

_

Spade was pulling up to a police station in a Krispy Kreme delivery van, dressed a donut delivery person. The vigilante stepped out, two boxes with twelve glazed donuts inside. The secret of these donuts was that they were filled with nitroglycerin and were mixed with custard. The detonation device was a small button inside the lining of Spade's shirt. But as a backup, the real detonation device was someone biting into the donut. Spade walked in as police officers gathered around him. One cop pulled out some money and paid Spade for the donuts.

"No charge," said the vigilante.

The officers looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't have to pay me," Spade replied. "Serving the men and women who serve and protect is payment enough for me."

With that, he set the boxes on a desk next to him and turned to leave. He quickly walked out of the police station, pulling out the keys to the van and getting inside. Starting the ignition, Spade pulled off.

* * *

Inside the station, the officers opened the first box of donuts. Cops began to grab the hot glazed treats. Some went to go get coffee. 

"Damn, Krispy Kreme's the shit," said one officer.

"Gotta appreciate the taste of a good donut."

Another law enforcement agent put the glazed donut to his mouth, his teeth coming down on it. Then...

* * *

As Spade was getting further down the street, he could hear a massive explosion and loud crumbling. He smiled as the van accelerated away from the police station.

* * *

That night, Rose was at the sight of a police station that had been violently demolished. There were ambulances carting off bodies like plywood. Rose could not believe the destruction that lie before her green eyes. 

"I hope this isn't your doing." whispered Rose.

Rose looked up and saw a medium-height but skinny African-American male getting out of a green Saturn. He was wearing a black polo and a pair of dirty jeans, his police badge on his belt. He walked up to coroners.

"Stephen Fourbey, Feirgon Police," the young man said. "What happened here?"

"There was a bombing. Details are still hazy."

Rose smiled when she recognized the name.

"Dami's former high school friend. If anyone would know about the bombings, it's gotta be Feirgon Police."

Stephen was walking to his car from his house. In a tree was Rose, her daggers ready. Stephen was opening his car door when Rose jumped down behind him. Stephen turned around to pick up something as Rose's feet touched the ground. Stephen stood up, his hand going toward his gun and his eyes on Rose's chest. In frustration, Rose forced the cop against his car, breaking his arm, and used a dagger to force his head to look into her eyes instead of at her breasts.

"Eyes up here," snapped Rose.

"I ain't t-t-tellin' you shit, you f-f-fuckin' cunt bitch!" stuttered Fourbey.

"What'd you call me, you little shit-stain?" said Rose, throwing a whiplashing uppercut to Stephen.

Blood trickled out of Stephen's mouth.

"I don't condone killing cops, Fourbey," said Rose. "But I don't mind offing a little fruitcake-ass snitch like you for the sake of Dami. Now I'll ask you once: who did Joiless get to knock off Ray Darion?"

Stephen spit blood into Rose's face. Rose angrily responded with a headbutt that dropped the young snitch and broke his nose.

"I'll ask you one more time, you piece of shit. Who killed Raymond Darion?!"

Tears welled up in Stephen's eyes as he finally broke down.

"It was some dude from New York! Matter of fact, it was five of them. The chief and three guys from the FBI called them in."

"And as Darion's partner, you knew about this?!" Rose snarled. "His life was in your hands and you sold him out?!"

Stephen began to cry. "Please forgive me!!"

Rose put away her daggers, but turned to throw a knee into Stephen's ribs. The informant dropped to his knees. Rose began to kick him, not caring where her foot was hitting him at. When she finished, finally out of breath, Stephen looked up at her with a blood-covered face and broken ribs.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" whispered Stephen.

"No," replied Rose. "As much as I'd love for it to be, it's not up to me to decide whether you die."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stephen, his good arm going for his gun.

Rose landed a jaw-breaking kick to Stephen's face that made him drop his firearm and sent him face-down into the concrete.

"I told you. It's not my choice."

* * *

Spade was on the outskirts of Feirgon, watching the violently demolished Pinewood Police Station and its suspected corrupt officers burning through his binoculars. He was about to turn on the bike's ignition when he heard a small explosion ring out through the night, followed by a sharp pain through his arm that made him fall off of his motorcycle. Looking up, Spade saw the source of the small explosion. It was a from an SA80 with 4.85 millimeter armor-piercing rounds. The face behind the assault rifle was that of a man with a lime-green mohawk and wearing a black and green fatigue jumpsuit.

"Well, well...am I glad I found you before my brother and friends did," said the man. "Name's Selvia. Hate to do it, but I been asked to off ya."


	15. Hybrid Warfare Begins

Spade was on one knee, holding his left arm that the SA80's bullet went through. He was looking into the eyes of Selvia, who had the assault rifle pointed at him.

"So _you're_ the Snypa?" asked Selvia. "This should be interesting, how this turns out."

Spade's hand went toward the Zastava M21 mounted on his back. Selvia stood back and fired off another shot, this time into Spade's leg.

"You know, I don't really like to kill people," said Selvia. "But I was once like you. I was once an officer of the law in Badfellas City."

Spade winced in pain as he heard Selvia's words.

"I used to be a cop a long time ago. That was until my partner and I were on put on a case to find a killer. This guy was a real hard-ass and the way he slaughtered his victims was intimidating. Then one evening, when we off-duty...we saw him. He killed two gang members in cold blood. We chased him down to a baseball field, where he waited for us. I had out my sidearm, ready to get him...but he had me in his sights. My partner tackled me down just as the guy fired, making her take the bullet right through her back to her heart. When the subject reloaded, I aimed at his head and killed him instantly. I ran over to my partner, trying to help her...but she died in my arms. When I got a look at the subject, it was her teenage brother."

Spade's became emotionless.

"I couldn't believe it. When did this kid have the time to become the ultimate killing machine? I never forgave their parents for being such bad parents. I swore that I wouldn't let that slide."

"What happened?" asked Spade. "What did you do?"

"That night, while they slept, I crept into the house my former in-laws...and I killed them. I had to for what happened to my beloved and her brother. After that, I quit being a cop and joined up with the Hybrid, becoming a killer. But if I had any choice, Snypa...I'd take you i--AAAAHHH!"

A bullet pierced Selvia's shoulder as he went down, dropping his weapon.

"You killed and you killed..." Spade hissed, the PP-19 Bizon in his hand. "And now you want to show your remorse? Well, too bad I don't have any for scum like you."

Spade got to his feet, submachine pistol in hand. He limped toward Selvia and was about to pull the trigger when something flew by, cutting the material on his mask. Spade looked up and saw Rose, pine needle-like objects in her hands. Spade dodged her next throw. While he was focused on Rose, Selvia wrapped his legs around Spade's and took him down. As the hitman got up, Rose kicked him back down and put a _matsuba-gata_ into his both of his hands.

"We'll deal with you later," said Rose snidely.

She walked over to Spade.

"_What the hell_ do you think you're doing?" asked Rose. "You're slaughtering cops! You don't go after the fucking law, Dami!"

Spade looked up. "What do you care? Cops didn't kill _your_ brother-in-law."

"No, Spade, _cops_ didn't kill your brother-in-law," snapped Rose. "_Crooked_ cops did."

"Yeah? Well, they're all the same to me. Cops are in on a huge plot and the only chance for this city is _me_. And I _don't_ abandon the people."

Rose extended her hand. Spade accepted as she helped him up.

"You?" said Rose, laughing. "Hello! _I _was protecting this city and doing a damn good job of it _myself_."

Spade chuckled, until he saw Selvia pull out the shuriken in his hands and pick up the Zastava.

"Rose! Look out!"

Spade put his arms around Rose, lifting her up and turning around to protect her. The bullet was not armor-piercing, but Spade was wearing armor while Rose was not. The redhead angrily drew a sawed-off Mossberg Maverick and pulled the trigger while holding the shotgun over Spade's shoulder, cleaning out the top half of Selvia's skull. She dropped the weapon to check on Spade.

"You okay?" asked Rose as Spade dropped.

"Yeah...I'll be cool."

* * *

News release, 6:00 AM-

The news was on television as Spade and Rose were snuggled under the covers on a couch watching the news. On the TV was Federal Agent Michael Kuri, who was acting as interim Feirgon Police Chief. Standing behind him was the remaining members of the Hybrid and Frank Forello.

"We regret to inform the people of Feirgon that Selvia of the Hybrid assassin squad was murdered last night. This killing looked to be the work of an accomplice of the Snypa. We assure you, the Snypa will be found and he or anyone working with him will be found and justice will be meted out."

Spade stood up and kicked the TV over.

"SON OF A BITCH! How dare those fuckers talk about justice! I'll show those bastards real justice!"


	16. Welcome to Kinloch

Stephen Fourbey was in Dark County, Texas. On the orders of Senior Agent Drake, Stephen was to lay low because there was no doubt that the Snypa would come after him. In fact, that's who Spade was looking to direct his wrath on next. The vigilante hit the streets alone, armed with his sword and dual revolvers. He took his motorcycle and rode out of Feirgon into the most dangerous town in all of St. Louis county: Kin-Locked-Up or Kinloch. There had to be someone that Fourbey threatened to snitch to the cops on there. He knew that the scum there would probably give him a bit of trouble, so he carried along an Armsel Striker. Once in Kinloch, Spade was about to get off his bike when one guy slowly walked up to him, his hand on the inside of his jacket. Spade waited to see what he would do. The guy jogged up to him.

"Hey, homie," said the man. "You got a square?"

Spade didn't smoke anymore, so he shook his head no.

"You got some of that good? That bad? That ugly?"

This was getting weird. Spade's hand itched to get near his gun, which it did when he heard another voice call out.

"What you reachin' for, man?!"

At that moment, the guy who was talking to him pulled out a Colt Diamondback revolver before Spade could get to his revolver. The second guy came up from behind, pressing the barrel of his pistol to Spade's back.

"What's up with it, man? If you ain't got that weed, what's good on some cash?"

Spade remained calm.

"It's cool, I'll give it to you. That's why I came through here."

The vigilante went to go for the Desert Eagle in his back pocket holster when the guy in front of him put the barrel of the Diamondback to his chest.

"Hold up, man," said the hood. "I got you. Turn around."

Spade did as he was told. The guy went to push the back of Spade's trenchcoat to the side when Spade threw a back kick straight to his groin. The second guy had little time to react as a black gloved- hand wrapped itself around his wrist and another hand came up with a revolver aimed between his eyes. The finger on that hand pulled the trigger, leaving a dime-sized hole at the top of the thug's nose as he went down, ending his life. The other thug got to his feet as Spade threw a small bag of a fine powder into his eyes.

"ARGGGGHHHHH!"

Spade saw the hood's eyes begin to bleed. It was glass that had been repeatedly smashed into a powder of sorts. The young criminal fell to his kness, holding his eyes in pain.

"You son of a--UGH!"

Spade threw a kick to the side of his head.

"Anybody around here know Stephen Fourbey?!" Spade screamed at the disoriented thug.

"Fourbey? Hell yeah, I know that ho-ass faggot!"

"Talk to me, then."

"But just because he's a stool piegon don't mean _I_ am."

"Who says I'm a cop?" asked Spade.

"Oh, shit...fuck you, Snypa! You won't get shit out of my ass!"

Spade pulled out a combat knife, a KM2000, and drove it into the thug's wrist, which made him scream uncontrolablly.

"That fucker Fourbey, my cousin beat his ass when they were teenagers. Me and him was friends at the time. Recently, he came to my hood and told me that for not helping him fight my cousin, he was gonna let the police know about me dealing X to these grade-schoolers."

And with that, Spade wanted to hear no more as he plunged the knife out of the subject's wrist and into his throat, leaving it there.

"You piece of shit. You don't _deserve to see_ a prison cell."

Spade got up off of him and walked back to his bike, getting on and heading toward the heart of Kinloch. Once there, the masked vigilante got off of his bike, looking over to his side, hearing music. It came from a house. He saw people outside passed out from consuming too much alcohol. He knew what it meant. A party. The more criminals there were, the fewer bullets there were to waste. But why use a gun at all? Instead, he went over to his bike, opened up the seat compartment and pulled out a box, an SAR-21 Lightweight, and the Armsel. Inside the box were 30 hollow speheres that happened to be explosives. He was going to test his skills of _Gontopo_. He walked up to the house where the party was going on at, setting the box of explosives on the front lawn. After that, he walked back across the street where there were a bunch of trees, a shovel in hand. He dug a hole deep enough where the party-goers wouldn't see him and avoid the shrapnel that would come, but deep enough where he could climb back out...he waited a moment before standing up in the hole to dually aim the Armsel and the SAR-21, which could fire 450-650 rounds a minute...


	17. Welcome to Kinloch: Population Decimated

Spade set the shotgun down to more carefully aim the SAR-21. He made sure that the box of exploding spheres was in his line of fire. At that moment, it was now or never. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, squeezing it. After about ten rounds, the custom explosives in the box finally went off. Spade quickly ducked back down inside the hole as the explosion was almost deafening and the laser-sharpened shuriken that served as shrapnel flew all over the place, perfectly cutting through anything in sight, even the people that were passed out on the porch. At that moment, Spade picked up the Street Sweeper and stood back up once the frags passed above him. He climbed out of the hole and at the same time, about 15 guys came outside with semi-automatic pistols and revolvers. One of the gang-bangers carried an AK-47 or a "chopper," as the slang name for the weapon described the way the assault rifle left targets.

Spade evaluated the thugs and their weapons and determined the outcome. 15 gang members and their weapons.

The thug with the AK stepped out in front, looking for the cause of the explosion.

"Whoever out here, you wanna fuck with Kinloch Headbangaz?! You about to get put to sleep!"

Spade stepped out from behind a tree that miraculously withstood the pounding of the fragmentation from his skills in kayakujutsu. He looked confident as he had one hand on the SAR-21 and the other hand on the Street Sweeper.

"I wanna fuck with the Kinloch Headbangaz. Let's see what happens," said Spade with a cold tone in his voice that made the suspects back up a little.

The thug with the AK held his weapon pointed up at Spade.

"A motherfucker in a black mask, rocking a trenchcoat and black hoodie underneath. Damn, errbody will know not to fuck wit' KHB when they find out that it was us who put the Snypa down six feet!"

Spade said nothing else as he let his assault rifle sing out, putting holes in the AK-47 guy. The others looked up as their comrade fell down with about 60 new orifices in his body, then cocked their pistols that proved to be no match for a cold-blooded, justice-seeking sociopath in a mask that was dual-wielding an assault rifle made in Singapore and a combat shotgun that was made in South Africa and the evidence was shown after 15 bullet-ridden bodies were left behind on a blood-stained porch...


	18. Hybrid Warfare Begins: Part Deux

_... pistols that proved to be no match for a cold-blooded, justice-seeking sociopath in a mask that was dual-wielding an assault rifle made in Singapore and a combat shotgun that was made in South Africa and the evidence was shown after 15 bullet-ridden bodies were left behind on a blood-stained porch..._

_

* * *

_

Rose was in the city of Pinewood, which became lawless since the destruction of its police station. There were people in the streets rioting and looting. Rose could see people smashing the glass windows open, stealing items that were on display as others climbed in the windows, taking what they pleased or what they could. Her hands went to her sides, where there was a single Chinese butterfly sword on each side. She also had a pair of hook swords that were mounted on her back. The redhead drew her butterfly swords and walked slowly toward the action but exploded into a run when she saw a man in a torn denim jacket lurking dangerously toward a woman who was holding an infant. She jumped onto the roof of a car and onto the ragged man's back, taking him down. They both got to their feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, irritated.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Rose.

The man took off his jacket and made a move toward Rose, who sidestepped and deeply slashed him across the face with one of the butterfly swords. The scumbag grabbed his face and reached inside his jacket for a butterfly knife.

"ARGGH! You fuckin' whore!"

He held the knife in front of him, making his way toward Rose who ducked under him and got the guy in the chin with an uppercut stab. She retracted the knife and advanced, sheathing them. Two Korean-descent teens, dressed in black in green and armed with a TEC-9 and an Uzi, walked up to Rose and demanded her money. She looked unafraid as she did not make a move.

"You heard him, bitch!" said the teenager in the black hat. "Now!"

Rose's next moves were with blinding speed. She grabbed the punk with the Uzi and threw him into the guy with the TEC, taking his weapon. She picked up the guy she threw and put the Uzi to his head.

"Drop the gun, you fucker," hissed Rose.

"Fuck you!" the TEC dude screamed as he pulled the trigger, shooting his friend when Rose pushed him into his line of fire.

Rose moved to the left and shot back, the TEC man's midsection now a gaping hole from the combined force of the Uzi's gunfire. Dropping the weapon, she heard a sound that disturbed the air as she dove over a car and shoulder-rammed her way into a store via the glass door to avoid the explosion of a powerful 40 mm grenade. Rose got up, dusting the glass off of herself and drawing her hook swords. She looked outside and saw a man who stood about six feet and six inches in an all-white sweatsuit with red-eye contacts and half of his hair shaved bald and the other half long and dyed orange. He was holding an M-79 grenade launcher in one hand and an M-16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachement in the other, both pointed at Rose.

"The Black Rose," he spoke. "An accomplice of the Snypa. We've been looking for you..."

"Hybrid!" Rose hissed. "Which one of those bastards are you?!"

"Your executioner's name, Rose Crawford, is Gorgie," Gorgie replied. "I've come for you. We can do this two ways: the easy way, where I take you into police custody and then kill you; or the hard way, where I kill you right where you stand."

"Is there a third option?" asked Rose, stepping out of the store with her swords. "Where _I kill you_ instead?"

Gorgie did not answer. Instead, he put his M-16 away and kept his finger on the M-79's trigger. Rose, aware that she couldn't fight him on an equal level just yet, figured out the weakness of grenade launchers: they had to be fired at long distance targets. She had to find a way to get in close because she knew that Gorgie wouldn't dare kill himself to eliminate a target.

* * *

While Rose was doing battle with Gorgie, Spade got caught up in a battle with pyromaniac Kaitan, who not only used Molotov cocktails, but also had a flamethrower on his back. Spade realized that close combat would be suicide as he kept his distance from the range of the flamethrower.

"Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire!" screamed Kaitan as he sprayed the flamethrower, incinerating anything in sight. "BURN! BURN! BURN!"


	19. HWB Part 3: Goth Assassins Meet

While Rose was doing battle with Gorgie, Spade, who ended up in another part of Kinloch, was forced into a literal firefight with pyromaniac Kaitan, whose flamethrowers incinerated everything in sight.

"Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire!" screamed Kaitan. "BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Spade was moving from car to car while taking frequent shots at the fire-addict with the SAR-21. He wasn't trying to hit him, but distract him. He knew that in Kaitan's flame-blinding rage, he could easily kill him. But he decided to play with the Hybrid assassin for a moment before going in for the kill.

"Come on out, Snypa!" screamed Kaitan. "This is going to be your fate...once I send you to hell!"

Spade barely managed to avoid being singed as he moved to another car. He heard the flamethower slow down, which meant that Kaitan was out of fuel. But before Spade could counterattack, the fire-freak started throwing Molotov cocktails in random directions, chancing that he could hit Spade. The vigilante realized that this would be his chance as he popped up. Kaitan saw him as he was preparing to light another Molotov.

"Die!"

Spade fired, the bullet shattering the glass bottle and the flammable liquid spilling all over Kaitan.

"You...son of...a bitch! You ruined my suit!" screamed Kaitan, flipping out over his black suit decorated in green flames.

Spade simply smiled before moving in with the SAR. Kaitan drew another glass beer bottle out of a bag.

"I'll see to it...that you burn in hell!"

As Kaitan was lighting the bottle, Spade ran in, firing repeatedly and hitting the bag filled with Molotovs and the one in the pyromaniac's hand. More of the flammable liquid spilled all over Kaitan. The Cocktail in his hand was lit and the fire began to spread, consuming the pyromaniac's body. Spade watched as Kaitan screamed in agony, struggling to put himself out. Spade turned and walked away back toward his bike. Kaitan was screaming in agony and through his burning pain, he saw Spade. He charged him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Since I'm gonna die, you're...AGGGHHH...COMING WITH ME!"

Spade turned around to see burning human flesh coming toward him.

"YOU'RE DEAD, SNYPA! TIME TO--ACKKKKK!"

As Kaitan ran toward Spade, the vigilante managed to successfully implant a dried nitroglycerin-covered _tanto-gata _shuriken straight into Kaitan's heart. And as expected of nitroglycerin, The shuriken exploded on impact as well as Kaitan's burning body, his insides and limbs scattering.

"Fire, fire..." said Spade, walking back toward his motorcylcle. "Burn, burn."

-------------------

Meanwhile, Rose was locked in combat with Gorgie, who was firing 40 millimeter grenades from an M-79. After about twenty destroyed cars, Rose realized that she had to find some way to get in close or she was gonna be Rose petals served with the entree of the evening. She still would not give up, though. Gorgie loaded his M-79 again. At that moment, Rose took out a dagger while putting away one of her hook swords, throwing it into Gorgie's shoulder, making him drop the weapon. The hitman did not cringe or do anything that showed pain. He simply yanked the dagger out of his shoulder, looking directly at Rose.

_Who the...? _What_ the hell is this guy?!_

Rose re-drew her other hook sword, looking for a direct attack on Gorgie, who jumped over Rose and managed to release a barrage of _hira_ shuriken. The redhead somehow managed to block each shuriken with her swords, but was not ready for the spike-covered punch that found its way to Rose's jaw and knocked her into a brick wall.

_Holy fuck,_ thought Rose. _This is gonna take longer than I thought._

Rose got to her feet, not intimidated by Gorgie's _shurikenjutsu_ nor his _taijutsu_.

_Just like Dami! But he seems more skilled and more advanced with his fighting! _thought Rose.

Gorgie took on a fighting stance, reaching toward his back when he finally revealed a...metal battle ax?

"I never thought I'd see it," said Rose. "A gothic assassin who uses a fucking battle ax."

Rose got up, holding her hook swords in confidence and trying to take on a fighting stance, hoping that she could get a crash course in _nitojutsu_ while actually in battle while using two swords.

"Well, that's a first. You're pretty hot, though. It's a shame I have to kill you because those crooked FBI bastards sent you."


	20. Hybrid Warfare Begins: Opponent Unbeaten

Frank Colinostra Forello was in Washington, D.C. at FBI headquarters with Agents Drake and Shuri. Drake was sipping on champagne.

"We have the city of St. Louis, including Feirgon, in mass panic and chaos," said Drake. "And we have the Snypa to thank."

Frank stood up, throwing his glass of the bubbly against the wall.

"What the fuck, man?!" screamed Frank. "We should be out there trying to kill that fuckin' cocksucker right now!"

Shuri walked over to Frank.

"Relax, Frank," said Shuri. "Those Hybrid guys will take the Snypa out, no sweat."

"You fuckin' shithead! I don't know shit about that masked fucker, but don't fuckin' _underestimate_ him!"

"Frank, we're not underestimating the Snypa," replied Drake. "We're trying to strategize on how to best kill him."

Frank threw his chair, letting it hit a wall and grabbing a Mossberg 590 from a case of weapons. He also managed to grab a Kevlar vest before leaving headquarters.

"I'm leaving this shithole!" Frank yelled. "If you wanna sit around on your fuckin' asses, go ahead! Me, I'm gonna finish off the Snypa and any-fuckin'-body else who tries to stop me!"

Drake looked at Shuri as Frank walked out.

-----------------------------

Frank managed to find a military airfield, his shotgun in hand.

_Hey, Snypa. You're not the only motherfucker who knows his way around air force bases, you fuckin' cocksucker._

Frank walked up to the front gate of the Capitol Air Force Base. The sentry at his post ran toward Frank, but found himself with one less life thanks to the Mossberg. The sole surviving Forello took his service weapon, a Glock 23 nine millimeter semi-automatic pistol.

"Open wide, bitches!" Frank screamed. "It's time to fuckin' die, you military cops!"

MP's ran over to Frank, Glock 23s at the ready.

"Freeze!"

Frank responded by cocking the Mossberg and pumping lead into the first MP officer that made his way toward him. Frank continued this path until he found a carrier plane that was obstructed by it's pilot. Frank cocked the shotgun.

"Move or taste lead," snarled Frank.

The pilot eagerly moved before Frank decided to shoot him anyway. He boarded the plane, strapping himself and preparing himself for takeoff.

"HELL, YEAH! NEXT STOP, ST. LOUIS! SNYPA, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

And with that, Frank Forello was in the air, headed toward the Midwest.

------------

Rose was holding the hook swords while looking at Gorgie and his battle ax. The Hybrid member made the first move. Even with such a heavy melee weapon, he was still fast. Rose barely ducked under his first swing of the ax and blocked with her swords. She forced her way up, knocking Gorgie back and kicking him in the stomach with a spinning back kick. Gorgie smiled.

"_Nitojutsu_," said Gorgie. "Two-sword _kenjutsu_ technique. But seriously, Black Rose, this must be your first time actually using swords in combat."

Rose did not reply.

"Well, I've faced better!" yelled Gorgie, coming at Rose again with the ax.

Rose used one of her swords to knock the ax away from her while using the sword to try and deliver a finishing blow that was blocked by Gorgie's forearm and using the top of the ax, he was able to knock Rose back a few feet. Rose tried again to attack, but it was to no avail. By now, Gorgie was winning as Rose was catching her breath.

_It's like his fucking defense is unstoppable. And his strength is...overwhelming._

"YAAAAHHHHH!"

Rose abandoned thoughts of strategy and decided to go all-out until she was sure Gorgie would die as she swung her swords, hoping to hit any part of Gorgie. However, the Hybrid assassin was blocking all of Rose's attacks and was successfully holding her back.

"Really, I think you're hot, too," said Gorgie. "I don't really want to kill you. I think that we can make such a great couple."

Gorgie came down on Rose with the ax. The redhead hitwoman blocked, but it was no good. Her hook swords were broken. Gorgie looked at Rose, no longer wanting to fight. He threw down his ax.

"I am a hitman, Black Rose," Gorgie explained. "That _is _true, but I will not slay a defeated opponent in combat."

Rose got up, broken and beaten. She did not want to quit.

"You say that you won't kill a defeated opponent?" asked Rose. "Well, I'm not beaten yet."

Gorgie picked his ax, but Rose knocked it out of his hand by sending a dagger into his wrist. He looked up, red eyes locked on Rose's green ones.

"Then you leave me with no choice. You _must_ die."


	21. Hybrid Warfare Begins Part 5

_"You say that you won't kill a defeated opponent?" asked Rose. "Well, I'm not beaten yet."_

_Gorgie picked his ax, but Rose knocked it out of his hand by sending a dagger into his wrist. He looked up, red eyes locked on Rose's green ones._

_"Then you leave me with no choice. You _must _die."_

----------------------

Gorgie held his axe defensively as Rose got up.

"I'm sorry, but this is where you fall..."

Gorgie leaped into the air, coming down toward Rose, his battle ax at the ready. Rose dove out of the way under Gorgie and drew her butterfly swords, throwing them straight at Gorgie's legs, where the blades hit their mark. The hitman went crashing down to earth, his body landing on the roof of a car, the impact shattering the windshield. His ax lay next to him on the ground. Rose walked over to him and picked it up.

"You know what's a bitch about attacking from the air?" said Rose, her voice icy. "The fact that your leave yourself..."

Rose raised the ax and brought it down...

"Wide open!"

...and missed. Gorgie somehow was able to dodge the ax coming down on his head. Also, he was able to get the swords out of his legs. The two tossed each other their respective weapons and looked at each other.

"One...final...attack..."

The two charged each other, wanting nothing more than to leave this fight as the winner because to be the loser would mean for one of them to pay the ultimate price. As Gorgie rushed in, Rose moved to her knees and slid past him, driving her first butterfly sword into his abdomen and the second into his spinal cord, splitting it in half. When she retracted the blades, Gorgie's insides fell out of his body and a great puddle of his blood was left behind. He fell to the ground, defeated and his life finally finished. Rose threw the Chinese weapons down next to Gorgie's corpse.

"You son of a bitch, no one's ever outfought me the way you did," said Rose, the adrenaline wearing off and now feeling the pain of her broken right arm. "Too bad you had to die, though. You probably would've made a great first boyfriend."

She fell to the ground, now collapsing from the pain in her body. Seconds later, Spade made his way into Pinewood, where he had to blow away about six notorious rapists who happened to spot Rose lying on the ground. He got to her, dismounting his bike and running toward her.

"Rose, no!" Spade yelled, snatching off his mask and running to the redhead's side.

Right next to him was an abandoned BMW. Spade smashed the window, activating the alarm system. Not caring about the alarm due to the fact there was no police, Spade managed to hotwire the car before opening the back door and putting Rose's unconscious body in the backseat. He opened the driver's side and got in, driving toward the nearest hospital...


	22. To Save a Rose

Spade was in the blue BMW, driving as fast as he could to get Rose to a hospital. He did not meet any opposition. He saw a pair of EMTs heading toward an ambulance. Spade turned the car into the hospital and blocked their path, instantly getting out. 

"Hey! I need help!" yelled Spade. "There's a girl who needs help. She's got a broken arm and she's lost a lotta blood!"

The EMT workers instantly ran toward Spade's car with a stretcher from the back of the ambulance. Spade hoisted Rose out of the car and onto the stretcher.

"Don't worry, Rose," said Spade. "You'll be fine."

"What's her name?" asked one of the EMTs.

"Her name's Rose," replied Spade. "Rose Crawford."

"Oh, shit! The Black Rose?"

"No way, buddy. We're not getting killed by that psycho."

_I don't wanna do this, but... _thought Spade. _But Rose needs help._

Spade pulled out a revolver, a .45 caliber Colt Python.

"Where the hell are you two going?" growled Spade. "You gonna leave a woman to die just because she's a killer? A vigilante?"

The EMTs looked at each other and exchanged glances.

"We wouldn't mind treating her, but..."

"But _what_?" hissed Spade, the gun still pointed at them. "You gonna let her die, despite that she's saved _more lives than all _your fuckin' co-workers combined?"

The two EMTs had a change of heart, but Spade was not convinced.

"You refuse to do your job because of what she does to _criminals_?"

The EMTs were finally convinced as they finally took Rose inside the hospital.

"We gotta get her to the ER, stat!"

* * *

Frank Forello made his way into St. Louis airspace. The carrier plane landed fifteen minutes later at the international airport. He pulled out his shotgun, ready for anything and just kill people for fun. An air traffic officer walked up to Frank just a plane had just taken off.

"Sir, you can't be out--AAHH!"

Frank blew a semi-circle in the guy's side, putting him down. He realized that the shotgun was out of ammo and he didn't bring any, so he discarded the weapon. The Glock 23 still remaining, Frank ran across the runway, narrowly avoiding a plane headed toward him and blowing off his fedora.

"You fuckin' bitch! Learn how to fly a plane, dipshit!" Frank screamed as he fired a few shots at the underbelly of the plane, fuel leaking and raining down.

The appointed leader of the Hybrid assassins commandeered a fuel truck, creating an new hole in the window and the driver's skull first, followed by throwing his body out and getting himself before putting the truck in drive and going off to find the Snypa.

* * *

As Spade walked inside behind the EMTs and Rose, he looked at a poster. It was...of him, a wanted poster:

_Damijin Spade/The Snypa_

_Age: Unknown_

_Height: 6' 1"_

_Weight: 210-230 lbs._

_Eyes: Brown_

_Ethnicity: African-American_

Spade looked at the bottom of the poster:

_Vigilante serial killer wanted by FBI D.O.A.(Dead or Alive, preferably dead if encountered by law enforcement) for mass murders of criminals and police officers._

Spade realized he was a wanted man. This had to be an assassination attempt set up by those three crooked FBI agents and Stephen Fourbey, who had gone into hiding.

Just as he was about to follow the EMTs to the ER, one of the men stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go any further."

Spade turned around to see two police officers who were providing security looking around. He wanted to avoid a fight, but he had to get out. He saw a long corridor that would lead him to the outside again, blocked by double doors. Spade went through the double doors, making a right turn down a hall and a left through another hall, continuing straight until he was finally outside. He would come back for Rose once he killed the remaining member of the Hybrid, Frank Forello, Stephen Fourbey, and the rest of the FBI agents against him.

"I'm sorry, Rose," said Spade. "But this is where we part. Please don't die."


	23. Three Years Later

_Author's Note: L.ee F.amily F.oundation, I think that we should have two versions of Frank Forello: your Frank Forello being the traditional criminal you have created him to be and the Frank Forello who would the Marvel Ultimate Universe equivilant of my world- which would have him as a criminal with maybe skills in martial arts, sometimes being a vampire, sometimes having cybernetic implants, etc, etc..._

_xwhiteorblackx: Idea! Since I have brought the FBI into this, why not bring in good ol' Thomas Crawford?_

---------

Three Years Later- Dark County, Texas

--------

Out of St. Louis alive and the plans of the crooked FBI agents supposedly wrecked, Damijin Spade was now in peace from all of this. But yet, he felt that there was something not right, something not quite complete. What wasn't complete in this case was that Stephen Howard Fourbey had yet to be found, but Spade assumed that his former friend had committed suicide or something. What was left was that there was only one member of the Hybrid remaining and Frank Forello was still at large. Spade heard news reports of an Italian-American male in his late 20s mass-murdering innocent people in Feirgon. He also heard reports about him possibly being alive and still wanted dead or alive. But what he most wanted to see on television or read in the newspapers...was about Rose Crawford, the beautiful woman he watched slay the scum beside him. The beautiful woman he made love to three years back. The beautiful woman that he didn't know was dead or alive or even captured by the law.

Spade was in his hotel room that afternoon, about to go get information from the local scum. He had new weapons and a new ride. His old ones and his truck, he left behind on Kyai's farm, which was found and constantly guarded by the new Feirgon police officers in case Spade did return. Spade was also forced to leave behind his sword and somehow forged a new one, this one being a sakabato or reverse blade sword.

His first night in Dark County, Spade only had the SAR-21, a pair of revolvers and the Armsel Striker, which had long since been discarded due to no more ammo. Spade's first gunfight with the local gang allowed him to pick the thugs clean of their weapons, which were small arms such as Colt 1911 pistols and Winchester shotguns. He also confiscated a Smith and Wesson Sigma from a security guard he got into a fistfight with. Spade got into his new vehicle, that being a black sports car that he hoisted from the local car dealer a year ago and went out to mete street justice.


	24. A Call Home

Dark County Suburban Area, Three Days Ago

2:00 AM

A Call Home:

Stephen Fourbey, a former police officer and currently a police informant again, was making a call back home to New Jersey. A woman picked up.

"Hello?"

Stephen: "Hey, Mami. How are you guys doing?"

"Stephen! It's been three years and you couldn't call home?!" replied Miriam "Momma" Fourbey, the matriarch of the Fourbey family. "Horace! Darian! Get up! Stephen's on the phone!"

Horace "Pa" Fourbey, the Fourbey patriarch and Darian, Stephen's older brother got out of their beds as Miriam put the phone on speaker.

"Stephen, how's things down there in Feirgon?" Momma Fourbey asked.

"I'm not in Feirgon anymore," confessed Stephen. "I'm in a place called Dark County in Texas because…"

"Why, Stephen?" asked Pa Fourbey.

"Damijin tried to kill me! He's the Snypa!"

The other three Fourbeys that were in Jersey were in silent shock before Momma Fourbey spoke again.

"As in Damijin Spade? That boy you graduated with all those years ago that was calling here and threatening to beat you up?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna call my FBI friends and get him locked up when I see him. I'm gonna go, Mom. Be safe."

Momma Fourbey denied Stephen's request to "be safe."

"No way! I will _not_ let anyone hurt my baby boy!"

Despite the fact that Stephen had been a "mama's boy" from birth, he would occasionally disrespect his parents. This was one of those times.

"I don't need y'all to come down here because you think I can't take care of myself!" yelled Stephen in an uneasy voice. "I'm a grown man and when I see Damijin in the streets, he's gettin' fucked up!"

Stephen hung up.


	25. Death's Roulette

Spade was headed out to an unlicensed casino that was located at a warehouse in downtown Dark County. There were many people who were spreading the word about the events that took place there and Spade wanted to see for himself. He stepped outside of his apartment that he rented and walked toward a black Lamborghini with a black bag in one hand. The black hood covering his head, Spade got into the driver's seat of the sports car. About a year ago, Spade abandoned the mask that he wore because he no longer saw a point in trying to conceal his identity.

About an hour later, the gunslinger found the location of the warehouse and stepped out of the car to see the expensive cars parked around him. Spade opened the bag and pulled out a Winchester shotgun and a Smith & Wesson Sigma. He figured that he could get more weapons from anyone who happened to be guarding the place. Spade pulled out a pair of night-vision binoculars to see anything that would obstruct his path. In fact, he did. He saw two men armed with M-16 assault rifles with Lightweight Shotgun System attachments.

"I'm gonna have to rebuild my arsenal as long as I'm here," said Spade. "At least until I get back to Feirgon or LA."

Spade put down the binoculars and crept between cars to get closer. He knew that shotguns didn't make good sniper weapons and continued his way toward the guards. When he was close enough to fire without being seen, Spade peeked behind a wall and saw one of the two guards on a cell phone. Spade couldn't just walk up and start shooting. He needed a good distraction. That's when he reached into his bag and managed to retrieve one tear gas grenade of many that he confiscated from a riot police van after knocking out a few of the officers. Spade hurled the tear gas canister over a car to the guards' feet. The armed guards became disoriented and confused as they coughed and gagged. Spade moved in when the gas cleared so he wouldn't be affected. Spade began to fire at the guard on the phone, making him drop after he clutched his chest. The other guard was still teary-eyed and choking on the gas, but would not have to worry about that any longer as Spade moved in, removing space that his brain had occupied in his now-vacant skull. Spade picked up one of the M-16s and grabbed a few extra magazines, putting the shotgun in his back holster. But before he could even make his way to the side of the warehouse, automatic gunfire rang out. One of the bullets whizzed past Spade, almost close enough to graze his face. Spade did not turn around, he just ran for cover and found it behind a 1968 Dodge Charger as he slid on the hood and dropped down behind the car. His attacker began to pound the car with gunfire, nearly caving in the hood with the bullets.

_A sniper, _thought Spade. _One who knows exactly how to use their weapon._

From the sound of the gunfire, it had to be an assault rifle-style sniper rifle. Whoever this was, they meant business on trying to protect this illegal gambling joint. But what could Spade do? This sniper had him pinned down and it would be a matter of time before backup would be out hailing more gunfire down on him. Spade saw another car that he could take cover behind and started for it. Before he could make his move, looked through the windows for any sight of the sniper attacking him. Then he saw a red laser sweeping the perimeter that Spade was in. There was his target, on the roof of another warehouse. Spade stood up with the M-16, firing off rounds to blind the sniper as he came closer. The sniper was distracted by the returning gunfire and could not see Spade as he tried to take cover.

-----------

Miami, Florida- 3:30 AM

Federal Marshal Thomas Crawford was in a Miami hotel fast asleep when his cell phone rang. The number was not listed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Crawford," said a whispering female voice on the other end. "Do you remember me?"

"Rose?"

Click.

---------

Spade had his attacker pinned under fire as he came closer, the sniper becoming reckless. Spade pulled another tear gas canister from out of the bag he was holding and launched it onto the roof where the enemy sniper was. The sniper was seen, hands at the throat and staggering around coughing violently before stumbling toward death from off the warehouse roof and through the windshield of a car. Spade went over to his assailant, pulling off the mask and revealing the face of a blonde-haired woman before moving on to the warehouse itself. He never got to see her weapon, it would've made a great addition to his arsenal.

Spade went on to the side of the casino and climbed in through a shattered window, now in the stockroom where supplies for games were kept. In the dark room, Spade ran over to the door which would lead into the casino itself. At that moment, a Latino man in a white shirt and black pants walked in. Spade hid behind a mountain of cash as the man came in. The worker opened a drawer and pulled out a small box filled with poker chips. When the man left, Spade tore open the plastic that kept the cash inside and began to take $100 bills for himself, making a roll and stuffing them in his trenchcoat pockets before moving on. The door opened again, this time another man in a black suit walked in, a Desert Eagle in his pants. When his back was turned to get more poker chips, Spade attacked. He drove a knee into the gunman's kidney to send him down before pulling out the Sigma and putting it to his head.

"Who's running this joint?" asked Spade. "Simple question, want a simple answer."

"Fuck off, asshole."

Spade twirled the pistol so the barrel was in his hand and began to smash the butt of the gun against the guy's nose, breaking it and blood rushing out.

"You wanna try that again?" asked Spade.

"Okay! There's a guy by the name of Fourbey here. Two of 'em, I think it is."

Spade thanked the gunman before putting a bullet in his head. He took the Desert Eagle for his own and opened the door into the casino, stepping into the realm of money laundering and women held as sex slaves and prostitutes against their will. Spade looked around, the darkness overtaking him again as he held the Desert Eagle in one hand and the Sigma in the other. It was the darkness that was repulsed at the sight of the way the women were being treated that controlled Spade's trigger fingers, making the pistols sing choruses of death toward the casino workers who instantly drew their nine millimeter Glock 23s. The darkness within continued with the chorus until there was longer an audience but the women who had been forced into the casino. Spade's humanity rushed back inside of him, restoring his senses and running over to the women. Most of them were Latinas who spoke very little or no English.

_"Vayan," _ordered Spade in a quiet voice. _"_Get out of here. _Ahora."_

The women in the casino did as they were told, getting to their feet and running out of the warehouse. Spade heard police sirens. Dark County Police were on their way. Someone had tipped them off. But who?

"You still haven't learned, have you?" said a male voice.

Spade, both pistols aimed, turned around to see an caramel-skinned man in his 50's with a baseball bat in his quivering hands.

"It's not enough for you to call my house and t-th-th-threaten my son, D-d-d-damijin, so you follow him down here to torture him," said Horace Fourbey, his voice as shaky as his youngest son's despite trying to put on a bravado of toughness. "Now the police are gonna get involved and you're going to jail. Y-you're g-g-goin' to jail."

"Papa Fourbey, I got respect for my elders," Spade started. "But I been wantin' to put your old ass in the dirt for quite some time now since the last time you made that very same threat seven years ago."


	26. Everything Old is New Again

Spade squared off with Horace Fourbey, who was trembling with fear. Papa Fourbey struck first, missing his first swing before Spade cocked back his right leg and thrust it straight into the Fourbey patriarch's ribcage. Papa Fourbey got up, as Spade chuckled.

"This is what your punk-ass son Stephen does, Mr. Fourbey," Spade said. "He considers people he thinks will protect his sorry ass 'expendable,' as long as he's able to save his own skin."

Papa Fourbey swung the bat again.

"Fathers are supposed to protect their children, no what!" screamed Horace, missing another swing of the bat and catching two breath-taking hooks to the kidneys.

"Yeah, you're his dad. But he doesn't give a damn about who he uses to get what he wants."

Spade threw down Papa Fourbey to the ground and kicked the baseball bat away before pulling out the Desert Eagle.

"You fuckin' snitches haven't learned yet, have you?" Spade sighed.

But before he could pull the trigger, he felt the pain of the Swiss knife that was plunged into his shoulder before he heard the voice yelling. Spade stood up, instantly turning to face once more the one had been looking for, Stephen Fourbey, before Stephen's swing of a crowbar sent him back down to the floor, consciousness leaving him as the sounds of footsteps and pistols cocking entered his mind...

Spade woke up, feeling sluggish. He looked around disoriented as he sat up and got to his feet, still staggering.

_Where the fuck am I? _Spade asked himself. _I remember fighting with Stephen's dad, and then that little faggot came and..._

Then he realized where he was once he saw the bars and the concrete walls.

"Where are you, Fourbey, you little pussy?! _I'm gonna beat the fuckin' shit out of you when I get my hands on you!_"

As Spade went to reach for his weapons, he saw that he couldn't move his hands. A straitjacket bound his arms in. Just then, four men walked up to Spade's cell, all in dark blue jumpsuits and hats except for the man with the unevenly cut afro, who wore a red and white polo shirt and black pants.

"Welcome to Mason Maximum Security Prison, Damijin Spade," said the man on the left. "I believe we've met before."

Spade managed to force a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, before you FBI bastards killed my brother-in-law."

Drake spoke.

"Well, Mr. Spade, you'll be joining him soon. I'm sure that the courts are going to find you guilty."

"You fuckers," said Spade. "You won't get away with what you've done. I'll make sure of it."

"And how will you do that?" asked Drake. " 'Three federal agents were responsible for the death of a police officer and many more.' You honestly think a jury is gonna believe a word that you say after you all those cops you killed in Feirgon? It's simple. You'll fry while we're on some beach with drinks and women."

* * *

A redhead woman dressed in a black shirt and chocolate cargo pants was on a motorcycle, speeding toward a farm that was guarded by police officers. The mysterious woman got off of her bike and walked toward the entrance to the farm. Two police officers walked up to the woman whose face was covered with fatigue-colored war paint. 

"Hey, you can't go--AAHH!"

"What are you---AAAAHHHHH!"

The woman left _hira_ shuriken inside of the officer's throats as she continued toward the farm into the woods that would lead to the house beyond. Once at the front door, she picked open the lock and headed straight for the basement, where she grabbed a belt with extra _tanto-gata _shuriken and filled a black duffle bag with pistols and assemble parts of an HK-XM8 assault rifle before going up the steps and being met with a police officer with his baton ready to strike. The mystery woman kept her hand on a FN-Five Seven that she had picked up off a table, firing a shot into the officer's leg to take him down, followed by confiscating his Glock 19, unloading it and throwing it away. The redhead ran out of the house and ran over to the police car parked there and opened the door, starting up the engine and speeding off.

* * *

Mason Max Security Prison- 

"Bring him out!"

Spade's cell was open. The vigilante ran at the guards, but was unable to combat them due to the straitjacket, and was quickly overpowered by their stun batons being jabbed into him. The fight was instantly taken out of Spade as they dragged him out of the cell and put him on his knees in front of Drake, Kuri, and Shuri.

"Congratulations, Mr. Spade," said Drake. "You're being transferred to another prison in D.C., where we're finally going to kill you."

Spade looked up and spat in Drake's face.

"Fuck you."

Drake responded with a hard, swift kick to the side of Spade's face.

"Get him on the van."

The guards did as they were told as they dragged the unconscious Spade outside to a prison van and threw him in the back...


	27. Hybrid Warfare Begins: Tanka's Vengeance

Spade was being held in the back of a prison van, restrained by his straitjacket and his legs shackled. Prison guards with stun batons were placed in the back to keep Spade under control until the destination point was reached.

* * *

Meanwhile a news report on Spade's capture was being televised: 

_"Former Los Angeles police officer Damijin Spade was finally captured and arrested in Dark County, Texas after three years of evading federal agents. Spade is the vigilante whose two sons were murdered in an execution-like fashion by Leonard Bernan, who was killed by Spade four years ago. He will be standing trial for a record five thousand counts of murder."_

_

* * *

_

One Day Later-

The prison van made its way to Washington, D.C. as it pulled up. Waiting at the front of a federal prison were federal prison guards and local police armed with shotguns. In the center of the group was Marshal Thomas Crawford. Some of the guards made their way to the back and opened the door as the guards from Mason pulled Spade out, shocking him with the stun batons.

"That's enough," said Crawford. "What do we have here?"

Crawford tilted Spade's head up.

"It looks like the Snypa is finally in federal custody. Don't worry, Spade, we got a spot at Rikers all nice and ready for you."

Spade said nothing as he growled silently and headbutted Crawford right in the nose. Some of the prison guards dropped their shotguns, drawing batons and decided to beat Spade down. Crawford got up, holding his bloody nose.

"Get that son of a bitch inside!"

The guards dragged a cursing Spade inside, finally getting him into a cell.

"That oughta hold you. Enjoy your stay at Salvitax."

* * *

Meanwhile, a police car was speeding toward Washington, D.C. Behind the wheel was a woman who was fueled with anger. The car was just pulling up on the prison. The woman dove out of the car, letting it crash into the front gate of the prisons. Over a dozen and a half prison guards ran to the site of the crash with shotguns and M-16s. The woman in camo paint walked up to the scene with an M-79 filled with flashbang and smoke grenades in one hand and a nightstick in the other hand. She fired off a smoke grenade and a flashbang to put the guards into confusion as she ran past them, discarding the weapon and keeping a black bag slung over her back. One of the prison guards came at her with a baton. She blocked the first swing with her nightstick and spun, landing a hard elbow to the chest and knocking him out with a final blow to the back of the neck with the nightstick. Spade looked outside at the action through a window. 

_Who the hell is that?_ thought Spade.

At that moment, he heard the sound of someone being knocked out as a lock was being unlocked. Spade looked at the disguised face, but recognized the red hair.

"Rose!" Spade exclaimed.

"Turn around."

Spade did as he was told as Rose unsecured the straitjacket and drove one of her daggers into the lock that bound Spade's legs, freeing him of the ankle shackles. She threw him his bag. He quickly assembled the HK-XM8 and put it in his back holster. A prison guard came up on Rose from behind with a revolver. Spade said nothing as he quickly shoved her out of the way and fired at the guard's legs, sending him down and the weapon out of his hand. He managed to put two of the pistols in his side holsters, seeing as they had not removed his armor while he was out. Spade led Rose out of his cell by the hand, making it out into the hall through the chaos.

"I got something that'll keep those boys busy," said Rose, pulling out a small device and pressing the button on it.

What that button activated was a series of flash bombs that were rigged to go off. The light blinded the police officers and prison guards that were looking at the car. Their comrades went out to help them, which gave Rose and Spade ample time to escape the prison. Crawford stepped in their path, a Glock nine millimeter in his hands.

"Sorry, Rose," said Crawford, pistol aimed at the vigilante duo. "I can't let you two escape."

Spade quickly moved one hand before Crawford could react. By the time Crawford could react, he was holding his bloody eyes in pain.

"AAAH! MOTHERFUCKING--OOF!"

Spade had thrown a bag of the fine powdered glass into Crawford's eyes and followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick to send the Marshal down. Now Spade was on top of him, throwing punches into his face.

"Dami, stop! Don't do this! He's not your enemy!" Rose yelled, pulling Spade off of her adopted father.

However, Rose kicked Crawford's gun out of his hand and followed with another kick to his temple to knock him out.

"See you around, Crawford."

Just when Spade and Rose were making their way to the prison van that Spade had been transported in, something flew through the air and hit the van's windshield, caving it in. Spade and Rose turned around to see a man in black goth pants with matching boots also in a sleeveless black shirt covered by a red vest standing on another car, holding a kusarigama in his hand, his blue eyes locked on Spade as his long ocean-blue hair blew in the wind. He said nothing as Spade eyed him with one word out of his lips:

_"Tanka."_


	28. Old Faces and New Battles

Spade looked at Tanka, who held the _kusarigama_ in his hands. Tanka looked back at Spade and said nothing as he swung the _kusarigama's_ chain above his head and lunged it forward at Spade and Rose. The two dove out of the way, the weight at the end of the chain smashing a window. Spade threw a _hari-gata _shuriken at Tanka's knees, but it was avoided by the Hybrid assassin's somersault and swung the chain in the air and then thrust it forward again. This time, Rose blocked the chain by throwing two daggers at Tanka, who knocked them away with the scythe part of the _kusarigama_.

"He's got a strong defense with that weapon," said Rose.

"It's a scythe-and-chain weapon called a _kusarigama_," replied Spade. "The skill in using it is _kusarigamajutsu_. He must've taken years to master it."

When Rose was about to attack again, a blade made its way toward Rose, who jumped up to avoid it. When she was able to, Rose looked into the face of the weapon's holder. It was the face of an Asian woman- one that was familiar to Spade.

"Su Ling," whispered Rose. "Frank Forello's wife?"

Su Ling looked at Rose.

"_Ex_-wife and I've heard about you two," said Su Ling. "I figured if I came to kill you, it would piss Frank off if someone got his hit before he did."

Rose eyes became colder as she held a pair of fighting knives of her hands as Su Ling held a single KA-BAR knife in her hand as well. Rose made the first move as she charged Su Ling who sidestepped and aimed a kick that almost decapitated Rose, who struck back with a uppercut slash that caught Su Ling's cheek.

Spade avoided another swing of Tanka's chain and a _biao_ shuriken that almost caught him in the chest, responding with a throw of a _senban hira _shuriken that was used a distraction as Spade pulled out of the bag a Glock 34, somersaulted and fired two rounds as Tanka made an attempt at throwing a _kugi-gata_. At that moment, everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. The shuriken and the bullets hit and deflected each other out of the sky. Spade saw the first _senban_ and knocked it out of the sky with another shot fired, dodged the second senban, but did not see the kusarigama's chain wrap around his Glock or Tanka come in to deliver an almost fatal blow with the scythe...

Su Ling grabbed her face.

"You ruined my face, you little bitch!" Su Ling screamed. "Now let's see what happens when _your_ face matches the color of _your hair_!"

Su Ling, in full anger, ran at Rose with her KA-BAR swinging and being parried. The redhead took the Asian woman off of her feet and put one of the fighting knives to her throat as she straddled her.

"Since you knew where we were, Su Ling- why don't tell us Frank is?" demanded Rose.

"I don't keep up with that bastard anymore," snapped Su Ling. "He's not my concern."

Rose drove a fist into Su Ling's face, breaking her nose.

"Where is he?"

Su Ling spat in Rose's face, then knocked her off as he thrust the KA-BAR into Rose's left hand, which forced out a agonizing scream of pain.

"You're not so bad now, bitch." chuckled Su Ling coldly as she pulled out a Glock 19.

Rose looked up, her eyes showing no fear.

"Go to hell."

But before Su Ling could pull the trigger, Rose took the knife in her free hand and jammed into Su Ling's foot. Quickly pulling the KA-BAR out of her hand, Rose got to her knees and stabbed Su Ling, right in the stomach. The Asian woman's eyes widened as blood flowed out of her mouth and her wound as she fell down to die.

Spade was in trouble, Tanka pulling the scythe out of his collar bone. He looked up at Tanka while on the ground, who was smiling victoriously as his blue eyes showed pleasure in Spade's pain.

"Before I end your life, Damijin Spade, I want you to know this...I am not avenging the death of my brother nor my comrades," said Tanka, picking up the Glock 34. "I am doing this because I was once a hunter and I considered my strongest prey worthy of myself killing them."

Spade spit blood out of his mouth as he began to talk.

"So I'm just some big game that you've decided to hunt," replied Spade. "Is that why you joined these bastards? Because you like to be the predator?"

"Well, yes. And you'll be the greatest trophy of them all, Mr. Spade. Once your head is mounted on my wall."

Tanka raised the scythe to finish the job. Spade pushed one of his legs back and landed a kick aimed at Tanka's knee. The scythe came down, barely missing Spade's crotch as he got up to retrieve a sword that was being held by one of the fallen prison guards. It was his sword, the _sakabato_ he recently forged.

"Let's do this."

Tanka got to his feet, yanking the chain off of his scythe, leaving the blade and the handle of the _kusarigama_.

"Gladly."


	29. Kusarigamajutsu vs Battojutsu

Tanka held the chainless scythe in front of him as his gaze was locked on Spade and his sheathed _sakabato_. Spade was holding the sheath with one hand and the handle of the sword with the other. Tanka swung the chain in the air and released it as it flew toward Spade, who waited until the last minute to draw his sword and let its blade cut through the chain like a knife through butter. Tanka charged, swinging the scythe randomly as Spade parried the swings, driving the scythe blade upward and delivering an elbow to Tanka's nose. The Hybrid assassin backed away and touched his nose, his fingertips returning red with blood. Just then, his blue eyes began to widen and his breaths came in short gasps as he moved to his knees before coming back up, his eyes wild with fury as he furiously ran at Spade.

_He hates the sight of his own blood, _thought Spade. _How to turn that into an advantage..._

"_Die!!_"

Spade turned his back and blocked another potentially fatal blow with his sword, turning around to return the favor with a gash delivered to Tanka's face and a spinning back kick to the chest, followed by an uppercut slash to tear his shirt open and a long red mark could be seen from chest to stomach. Tanka continued to breathe in short breaths as he continued to charge Spade, feigning high with the scythe and taking him down with a sweep kick. He looked down at the fallen Spade, who looked back.

"Now...you...die..." Tanka gasped as he became short-winded.

Tanka raised the scythe, preparing to bring it down when he began to choke and blood seeped out, appearing on his black shirt. He looked down at his stomach and saw two knives in it and looked up at Rose, who was holding a pair of nine millimeter Berettas. He staggered toward her as she unloaded round after round inside of his chest and midsection. Tanka would not stop despite being hit with bullets repeatedly.

Spade got up, his sword in his hand. As Tanka moved toward Rose, Spade grabbed the sword at the handle, drawing a smaller blade and driving it deep into Tanka's spine and was followed by Spade grabbing the hit man around the neck in a reverse headlock move and throwing him down in an awkward angle that broke his neck and took him away from this world.

Rose threw the pistols aside, looking at the body of Tanka as shots rang out. Rose looked around and saw a group of prison guard, led by Crawford, firing at her and Spade. Spade got up and ran toward another car with Rose behind him. Once inside, Spade hot-wired the engine and tore away from the prison.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose.

Spade turned to her, his voice without hesitation.

"We're going to Badfellas City, Rose," Spade replied. "Because if I were Stephen Fourbey and if my family and I needed protection, the first person I would go to is Frank Forello. But first, we need to reload. That's why we're going back to Feirgon."

* * *

BADFELLAS CITY, NEW YORK-

Stephen Fourbey and his family had moved in with Frank Forello, who wasn't too happy about letting a police informant live in his house. He laid down the rules while standing nose-to-nose with a frightened Stephen.

"Let me tell you somethin'," said Frank. "I don't mind you stayin' here with me, but as long as you're here, Fourbey, there will be no snitchin' in this house. You got that?"

Stephen nodded.

"And if I find out that you're snitching to your FBI buddies about me or my associates, I swear on the Italian-Americans before me that I will put you and your stool piegon ass family in the dirt along with the Snypa, pending that son of a bitch has the balls to come to Badfellas City!"

Stephen, who was wishing he had worn yellow pants instead of blue jeans, spoke up.

"I-i-i-i won't s-s-snitch on you," said Stephen. "I ain't no damn snitch. And if you wanna keep saying that, Forello, I'll knock you the fuck out."

At that moment, Frank stuck his fist out and dropped Stephen with a single punch that made him back away in fear and tears well up in his eyes.

"What was that for?" asked Stephen in a whiny voice.

"Why don't you either back up your threats or shut the fuck up?" suggested Frank. "Now get the fuck out of my office."

Stephen got up, leaving Frank's office and ran down to the guest room crying. His family surrounded him.

"Stephen, what happened?" asked Momma Fourbey.

"Frank..hit me," said Stephen, drying his tears.

"Someone's going to jail. Frank'll get locked up." said Papa Fourbey, getting hyped up.


	30. How to Plan a Family Reunion

FEIRGON, MISSOURI-

Spade and Rose were pulling up to the farm that once belonged to Kyai. It was no longer guarded and had attempts had been long abandoned after the deaths of police officers from earlier. Rose and Spade ran through the farm to the woods, moving around the traps set by Spade that had not been triggered. Finally, they got to the medium-sized brick house, where Spade deactivated his security system and the two stepped inside. Rose went upstairs into one of the rooms where she found bull's-eye targets with arrows in them. She looked around and saw both longbows and crossbows. She never knew that Spade was handy with bows as she grabbed a quiver filled with at least 100 arrows and slung it around on her back as she took a crossbow, putting it in the large arrow container. Heading downstairs to the basement, she saw Spade gather up his own weaponry and ammo. Spade knew that it would take a lot of work to get onto the Forello estate, so he grabbed an HK-MK23 equipped with sound suppressor and laser sighting. He made sure to load the pistol before putting it into his side holster. Taking out the previous contents of the bag out, Spade looked at what weapons he would take to meet the Fourbeys and Frank. He grabbed a SW Sigma with a tactical light to be on the safe side. As for the "heavy artillery," Spade grabbed a Colt 9mm SMG and handed Rose a TAR-21 as the duo went through a door through a cabinet that led them through a tunnel to the outside, where an all-black German infantry fighting vehicle known as the Puma was waiting for them.

* * *

The vehicle was originally armed with a HK MG4 machine gun, a 76 mm grenade launcher, and smoke grenade launchers. However, Spade took away some of these weapons because they would decrease the vehicle's speed and make it too heavy. However, Spade kept the smoke grenade launcher, the HK MG4 and the 76 mm. He also took out the original engine and replaced it, the new engine giving his ride a supercharge to provide more horsepower to catch up with targets or escape from threats. Also, the headlights had been equipped with dual laser sighting in the middle as to provide accuracy.

* * *

Rose's green eyes sort of smiled at the sight of the IFV as she got inside with Spade following suit. He started up the engine and hit the accelerator as the vehicle sped through the woods and onto a road that was not near the farm. The IFV sped past civilian cars and trucks as it advanced toward the Forello mansion. 

"Holy shit!" screamed Rose. "Where did you get this thing?"

"Got it off of some fucker who thought they would bring a war to this country some time ago," replied Spade.

As they drove, a roadblock of police cars and spike strips blocked their paths. Corrupt SWAT officers stood nervous as they pointed their AK-103s at Spade and Rose, who looked at each other from inside the vehicle as it came to a complete stop.

"Well, it's a simple game of chicken," said Spade. "We'll see who ducks out first."

The SWAT commander stood ready.

"Fire!" he yelled.

Sounds of gunfire cut through the air as Spade hit the accelerator. The bullets were not able to penetrate the exterior as smoke grenades were being fired out of the Puma. The guards were distracted by the smoke as the Puma drove past the roadblock, unaffected by the stop sticks and scattering police cars.

* * *

WASHINGTON, D.C.- 

Thomas Crawford and FBI agent William Rustle were gathered with fellow agents Joseph Drake, Matthew Kuri, and Dave Shuri at the back pool table of a local bar, discussing what they think the Snypa's next move would be over a game of billiards. Crawford was only concerned with Rose.

"Well, Thomas," started Drake, pocketing the 4 ball. "The only way we'll stop those two is to perhaps kill them."

Crawford slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn you, Drake! I'm with you on the capturing thing, but there is no way in hell that I'll let you lay one finger on my Rose! She's my daughter, for Christ sakes."

Kuri tried to ease the situation.

"He didn't say anything about killing her, just making an attempt to catch the Snypa."

"That son of a bitch Damijin Spade, I'm gonna cut his fucking lungs out when I catch him."

Just then, about six men in white T-shirts and baseball hats walked over to the pool tables.

"And we wanted to play some pool, too." said the man in the middle, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Crawford. "And what is it you want?"

The man in the middle, who was a black man wearing a black suit jacket over his shirt and a white Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim hat. Crawford noticed there was a wound in his left hand that had been stitched up and looked like it was half healed.

"I heard you talking about Damijin Spade," said the man. "You want information, my brother and I can help."

The man was referring to another black man on his right, whose wrist was bent nearly 90 degrees to the right. He was wearing a white Los Angeles Dodgers hat. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. Crawford looked back at the first man.

"The name's Norman Madden, that's my brother Jason. Damijin's our adopted brother who moved away from our home to live with some of his relatives when was 16."

Crawford looked at the stitches in Norman's hand.

"Did he do that to you?" asked Crawford.

Norman nodded his head.

"Yeah," Norman replied. "He did this to me, but you should look a little closer at Jason's wrist. He disappeared for five years to live with some guy that was teaching him how to fight and came back."

Jason spoke up when Norman was finished.

"We never found out much about the guy, but Damijin came back different than what he was when he came to live with us."

"The man your brother lived with, his name was Kyai Itake. Itake was a former assassin and became a martial arts teacher before he died."

Jason and Norman exchanged glances before Jason spoke again.

"Well, we can't say it any other way but this: if anyone is going after our brother, it's us and our little unit we formed."

The five agents looked at the men behind the two brothers.

"If I am not mistaken, then you gentlemen must be the Gods that our informant Mikail Dean was telling us about," said Drake.

"Mikail's been snitching to you?" said Jason, his hand going for the front of his pants.

Rustle's hand went for the inside of his jacket, but Norman got in the middle to stop the potential confrontation.

"By all rights, we should bring you in...But I'm afraid we have no time." said Drake.

The Gods stepped forward.

"You'll _make_ time," said Jason in a threatening voice. "Because no one is gonna get our brother but _us_."


	31. Armageddon at Forello Manor!

Kuri and Shuri looked up at the action from their game of pool. They set their sticks down and moved to the other side of the table.

"You threatening us?" asked Kuri. "Is that what you're doing?"

Jason shook his head. "Nope, I'm just letting you know right off the bat that _we_ will be the ones to catch the Snypa."

Just then, a punch was thrown. It was from one of the Gods and blocked by Shuri, who turned it into a hip throw over the pool table. Another God member ran at Shuri and was cut off by Rustle with a knee to the midsection and another one to the side of the head. Drake picked up one of the pool cue and smacked a God across the face with it before driving the broken end of the cue into his stomach and out of his back. One more God caught a kick from Kuri to the ribs and an uppercut to finish him. Jason and Norman backed up, going for the front of their pants when Crawford and Rustle pulled out their firearms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...you _don't_ wanna do that."

Jason and Norman backed off as the five feds walked away.

* * *

**BADFELLAS CITY**-

Frank Forello and his forces were gathering in preparation for Spade and Rose. He wanted every available soldier ready to protect the Forello mansion. The Fourbeys were with him going over the plan.

"Are you sure these guys are enough to take on the Snypa?" asked Momma Fourbey.

Frank looked at Momma Fourbey and sighed.

"Why, yes! These guys are the best!" Frank snapped. "In fact, you old bitch, they're all trained fuckin' assassins who know how to use their weapons!"

Darian Fourbey got angry.

"Don't talk to my mom like that."

Frank backhanded Darian, which knocked him down into a vase.

"You're tryin' to fuck with me, Darian? You, the guy who gets his paycheck jacked every time payday comes around? I'd really like to know how the fuck one is broke on payday."

Darian got on one knee as a tear fell down his face.

"You didn't have to mention _that_."

Frank got back to business.

"Anyway, this is how it's going down: I got four lines of defense and my front line guys are these men holding the shotguns."

Frank pointed at five men holding Remington 870s, Mossberg 500s, and one man had a USAS-12.

"If the Snypa happens to get through them and I know that cocksucker won't, he's gonna be met with some cop and FBI fuckers on my payroll."

All four Fourbeys exchanged glances.

"What? Did those federal pricks think they could work with Frank Colinostra Forello without me wanting something in exchange?"

The Fourbeys grew silent.

"The last groups are the Badfellas Police snipers I hired along with some hard-hitting soldiers I knew from my military days that owe me favors. There's no way the Snypa can get through."

With that, Momma Fourbey ducked away while Horace, Darian, and Stephen went to hide as well.

* * *

**ON THE WAY TO BADFELLAS CITY**-

Crawford and the others were in an FBI Cruiser, speeding up the freeway to get to Frank Forello's mansion. They passed cars and weaved up the road when up ahead was a small tank that was dodging cars and trying to hit anything.

"Well, it looks like he came after all." said Drake, his foot pushing down on the accelerator.

Rose looked in the back of the IFV and saw a black FBI car headed toward them.

"It's them..." said Rose.

"We'll deal with those guys..." said Spade, doing a 180 and heading toward the car, flash bombs released in his wake, which blinded the five agents and overturned their car.

Spade turned back around and continued to Forello Manor, where he knew Frank and the Fourbeys would be waiting. Moments later, Spade and Rose were in front of the large estate that belonged to the Forello Family.

The Forello mansion was large, but so was the front of it. In front of it was a garden the size of a football field and flowers of all kind were being planted. There were stone walls covered in vines and were set up almost maze-like. However, it was a path to the house itself and began at the cast-iron gate.

Spade stepped out, the Colt 9 mm SMG in his hands and was followed by Rose. However, they couldn't just walk up to the front gate, which meant getting back into the IFV and going in reverse before going forward to barrel through the gate, which sounded an alarm.

"So much for stealth," said Rose.

"Your point?" replied Spade, a mocking tone in his voice.

Just then, Forello soldiers ran out to meet the tank, armed with their shotguns. Spade responded by firing the HK MG4, which dismembered the soldiers and left an explicit scene as Spade and Rose exited the tank, their weapons ready and firing as more men with shotguns advanced, but were no match as Rose covered Spade, her beautiful playing of the TAR-15 as if it were a musical instrument of Satan himself. Each note meaning another life cut down. The assault rifle providing such powerful melodies that not even the _best_ music producers could ever hope to duplicate. _That_ would be the sound of death and violence sweeping over the Forello estate.

No longer needing her assault rifle, Rose drew the crossbow that was slung on her back and pulled out three arrows as she charged toward the next line of defense that Frank Forello had waiting for them. These were some of the corrupt federal agents from the shipyard in Feirgon that waited for Rose, holding their M4 Carbines and Steyr TMP machine pistols. Rose pulled her crossbow's trigger, letting loose the arrows into the hearts of those that opposed her. Another dirty agent made his way toward Rose and fired, but could not hit her as she avoided his line of fire and fired off another two arrows into his shoulders before briefly picking up a Steyr and firing off half a clip into his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spade had left a trail of crooked cops and FBI agents in his wake with the submachine gun in his hands. Suddenly, more shots rang out. Spade took cover as a bullet almost grazed him and went into a tree beside him. It was snipers. They had to be police sharpshooters or someone with a bolt-action rifle, from the time between firing. Spade was hiding behind a concrete pillar as sniper fire had him pinned down. There were about ten snipers each, five with FN Police Rifles and five with Remington 700s.

When one of the snipers was about to take his next shot, something made its way through the air and wedged itself in his neck. It was an arrow. The other snipers turned to see their comrade hit by an arrow, which was enough of a distraction for Spade as he stepped from behind the pillar and threw two smoke grenades, which provided enough cover as he stepped out and threw flash bang grenades in two directions to blind the snipers before Rose followed behind him, finishing the job with a pair of frags.

At that time, they separated to cover more ground. Rose had her crossbow steady, waiting for anything that screamed out evil to come at her. Just then, Rose got her response in the forms of two machine pistols firing. Rose ducked behind a stone wall covered with vines as the machine pistols fired.

"Ya might as well come on out, Black Rose!" screamed a Forello soldier. "We're gonna kill you anyway!"

Rose thought to herself as she pulled a KA-BAR from her side sheath and put away the crossbow. She thrust the knife with enough force to penetrate the wall before she retracted and jammed it back in again, using the holes she made and the knife to climb the wall. Once she made her way to the top, she jumped over, landing silently as the gunmen moved over to where they saw Rose dive to and saw no one.

"What the hell...?" said one of the Forello soldiers, looking at the holes.

Just then, Rose moved in and took the men by surprise. The first man was dropped by a quick neck snap. The second man screamed at the sight of Rose, backing away.

"What the hell are you, you crazy bitch?" he demanded, his gun hand quivering.

Rose flipped the knife in her hand, holding it at the blade and throwing it. The knife hit the gunman in the shoulder and made him fire as he went down, connecting with Rose's left shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed, angry at the fact she was wounded.

She picked up the fallen soldier's machine pistol, a Glock 18C. She stalked her fallen prey as he crawled backwards.

"Stay away from me--AAAHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Spade had run into more Forello soldiers. They were cops and FBI agents who were on Frank's payroll. Each one was armed with an HK-UMP and an HK-USC. Spade exchanged fire as he moved away, his Colt 9 mm SMG singing so sweetly to the crooked law enforcers who, one by one, they fell victim to its song until there were two left and there was no more ammo in the submachine gun. Spade discarded the weapon and advanced as the two Forello soldiers began to fire. A bullet whizzed by as Spade drew his HK-MK23 and fired, the suppressor containing the sound of the shots as well as stopped two heartbeats. To accompany his other pistol, Spade drew the SW Sigma. He advanced further, meeting no more opposition and finally got to the house itself, where Rose was waiting for him at a picnic table and sipping on a glass of wine while her boot-covered foot was resting on the corpse of a Forello soldier she freshly killed.

"Took you long enough."

"Didn't take _you _long to get comfortable."

Rose stood up, setting the glass of wine down and picking up her quiver, slinging it across herself. Spade picked up the corpse's Franchi SPAS-12, checking its cartridge. It was full. Spade tossed Rose the Sigma as he kept a firm grip on the MK23. Rose put the pistol away as she kept her crossbow steady. Spade saw a door leading to the side of the house and kicked it open as Rose went in first. He heard a beep and his eyes widened a little.

"_Get down the stairs, right now!"_

Rose looked up as Spade grabbed her around the waist and jumped down the stairs as a loud explosion took out the remainder of the stairs. Rose got up, shaking off cobwebs.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"It was a trap," replied Spade. "He rigged the stairs."

Spade got up as well. He looked at the stairs and sighed.

"Well, looks like we're trapped here unless there's another way upstairs..."

Just then, guns were being cocked and men with assault rifles stepped out of secret corridors, surrounding Rose and Spade. From the center of the circle came Frank Colinostra Forello, along with the Fourbeys: Miriam, Horace, Darian, and Stephen, the five of them unarmed and smiling as Frank stepped forward and spoke.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Snypa. I see you brought the Black Rose as well. Prepare for a good time."

* * *

**Frank C. Forello: Next time on the final episode of _Faded Existence: Dishonor and Injustice_:**

**It's gonna be a fuckin' fight to the fuckin' finish as me and the Fourbeys finally try to kill that stupid fuckin' cocksucker and his bitch, the Black Rose! One way or another, somebody is gonna live and somebody's gonna fuckin' die. And I damn sure hope that it's the fuckin' Snypa. Gunfire, fistfights, and chaos. It's the action that a Forello like myself doesn't like to miss. So don't _you_ miss it!**


	32. Family Reunion

Spade looked at the guns pointed at him and Rose before laughing. The Fourbeys looked at Frank.

"Has he finally lost it?" asked Horace.

Spade continued to laugh until Frank walked up to him, slugging him across the face. Spade looked back at Frank as he laughed some more and spat into his face. That made Frank angrier as he swung on Spade and missed, catching a headbutt for his troubles. Frank's men were about to fire, but their boss stopped them as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Take him away!" screamed Frank as three men rushed in with billy clubs to take Spade down.

* * *

The three men dragged Spade away as Frank looked Rose up and down, checking her body out.

"And now that your boyfriend is gone, Black Rose...it's time to get down to some serious fun."

Frank waved his hands, telling his men to prepare Rose.

Meanwhile, Spade was being tortured with shock batons while being chained to a wall. However, he was not verbalizing his pain.

"How do you like that, Snypa?"

"This is the kind of pain you've dished out, so I hope you can take it!"

"I hope you're enjoying this!"

* * *

While Spade was being tortured, Rose was chained to a wall by Frank's men for their boss' pleasure. Rose was stripped to her rose lingerie and her legs were spread and chained for easy access. Frank walked in, wearing a black robe. 

"Well, Black Rose," said Frank. "It's about time that I deflower you, if the Snypa has not already."

Frank let the robe drop to the floor as he walked toward Rose, who had no fear in her eyes about being helpless as Frank grabbed Rose by the chin. He moved his face toward hers until he was close enough to kiss her lips and her neck. Rose showed no expression as Frank groped her breasts through the rose-colored lace bra.

"What's the matter, Black Rose?" taunted Frank. "Am I not satisfying you in the matter the Snypa would?"

Rose simply rolled her eyes before Frank continued; now pulling down Rose's bra and moving his tongue around her right nipple in a circle as Rose laughed.

"You're not doing it right, you little bitch," scoffed Rose.

Frank looked up from sucking pleasantly on Rose's nipple.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"First of all, you've decided to force yourself upon me," said Rose. "If you truly desired my body, all you had to do was _ask_."

Frank's men had taken a break from torturing Spade and were busy talking about how best for Frank to finish him. Spade was staggering to his feet, spitting out a needle in his hand as he picked the lock to the shackles holding him. Once he was free of the shackles, Spade moved his hand to one of his side holsters, but there was no weapon. Well, there was no way that they _wouldn't _take his weapons with him being who he was. However, one of the Forello soldiers foolishly left a stun baton in the room and Spade picked it up, waiting for the men to come back. In all his pain, he managed to grab onto a sturdy pipe above him and use it to wedge his large frame into a space in the ceiling.

The Forello soldiers came back inside, cracking their knuckles.

"The boss wants him conscious enough so he can watch the Black Rose get fucked right before he kills her."

* * *

Frank had Rose unchained and taken to his personal chamber deep within the basement of the Forello mansion where she laid waiting for Frank with open legs, completely naked. Frank smiled as he moved toward the bed until he was able to slide on top of Rose and kissed her neck, a soft cry from Rose's lips responding to Frank's touching her neck. Frank's nostrils took in her sweet aroma as he continued to kiss her neck before continuing on.

* * *

Spade had just finished taking care of his two torturers and was moving on, grabbing a 14-inch double-barreled shotgun and a case of shredders, loading the weapon. He saw a door on his right and heard the sounds of moaning and men cheering. 

"Yeah, boss! Beat it up!"

"Fuck the shit out of that pussy!"

That bastard was having sex with Rose. _His_ Rose that no one could ever touch but him. No one puts their hands on his beautiful Rose and _lives_. This would be an example of that case.

Spade kicked in the door, which caught the attention of the thugs. Spade cocked and fired, taking the leg off of one soldier with a shredder round and three-fourths of another's head. The two remaining thugs ducked behind a stack of crates to avoid Spade's fire. Spade looked over at a gas line that was near them, taking a few steps back and out of the doorway to avoid any gunfire to reload his shotgun before stepping back in to fire at the gas line, severing it enough to blaze the goons. Seeing a Benelli M3T on the ground, Spade picked it up and unloaded the magazine, replacing it with shredder rounds and taking a turn to the next door.

* * *

Frank had penetrated deep inside of Rose, each thrust slow and gentle but escalated to fast and aggressive and Rose wrapped her legs around Frank's lower back as she moaned with pleasure, responding by gently biting Frank's neck. 

"I've had sex with plenty women in the past," said Frank. "But I've never been able to find someone like you. Maybe I won't kill you."

Rose moaned again before she spoke.

"Mmm…maybe you can keep me around as your little whore that you fuck when you see fit."

Frank smiled sadistically as he thought about it.

"You know what, Black Rose?" said Frank. "I _won't_ kill you at all. Just keep you as my personal sex toy and when I do get tired of you, I _will_ kill you."

Frank pushed deep inside of Rose, forcing a scream of excitement out of her mouth as she was close to orgasm. Meanwhile, Spade had snuck in the room while Frank had not noticed. Rose saw him walk in as she was about to climax. Spade gave her a thumbs up as she was about to come. Spade stood at the ready, holding the Benelli steadily when a metal bar came out of the shadows, connecting with Spade's chest and sending him up against a wall and made him drop the shotgun. At the same time, Rose quickly grabbed an ice pick that was lying next to a bucket of ice, jabbing it into Frank's shoulder and pushed him off of her, getting up. Out of the shadows came Ma and Pa Fourbey. Pa had the metal bar while Ma was holding a Beretta 92FS, pointing it at Spade.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time, Damijin," said Momma Fourbey. "If the police weren't going to lock you away, then we knew _something_ had to be done about you."

Rose rolled off of the bed and quickly put on the robe that Frank had on before pulling the ice pick out of Frank's shoulder and pressed the tip of it against his neck.

"Hey! If you snitches don't want him to die, you drop that fucking gun." Rose said.

When Momma Fourbey turned her attention to Rose, Spade grabbed her wrist and turned the gun into her stomach when it went off. Papa Fourbey turned around and swung at Spade's head but only hit wall as Spade landed a hard kick from a crouch position that forced out a blood-curdling scream from Papa Fourbey as he held his knee that was bent in a direction that the human leg was not supposed to bend. Spade got up and landed a kick that gave Papa Fourbey a level of whiplash that snapped his neck and put him to the ground lifeless.

"You brought this on yourself, old man," said Spade. "Now you get to watch me decimate your son…from hell."

With that, Rose threw the great Frank Colinostra Forello on the bed and threw the ice pick away. Rose looked into Frank's eyes, rubbing her hands all over his chest and moving them down until she reached his crotch. Frank let out a sigh…until Rose took a full grip on his testicles, the look in her eyes now filled with malice as she found enough strength to castrate Frank with her bare hands as he bellowed in pain. Rose smiled as she walked up to Spade, giving him a nice, long kiss as the final nail in Frank Forello's coffin.

* * *

A few minutes later, Spade and Rose were on the verge of finishing this case as they found Rose's clothes. Since Rose didn't have her weapons, Spade gave her the Beretta that Momma Fourbey had. Their only objective left was to find the two remaining Fourbeys and finish this. The pair decided to split up. Of course, so had Stephen and Darian, who were hiding in fear like the cowards they were. 

Spade was the one looking for Stephen while Rose was looking for Darian. Spade knew that Stephen wouldn't fight him on a fair level and would try to find some kind of edge to give him an advantage, so he was trying to be very careful. But he had to find some way to provoke the young Fourbey to come on out and take his ass-whipping like a man.

"FOURRRRBEY!" yelled Stephen. "I have to let you in a secret, man."

No response.

"Come on, man. Whether or not you come out, I'm still gonna tell you I killed your parents."

Stephen didn't reveal himself, but sobs can be heard in his voice.

"Just because I didn't like my parents doesn't mean _you had to kill them!_" Stephen screamed, sobbing.

Spade got tired of waiting.

"Bitch-ass nigga, you got _two_ choices. You can bring your punk ass out and get that ass handed to you or I blow this bitch sky high! We can all go up tonight!"

And with that, Stephen Howard Fourbey finally came out of his hiding place. However, he had a bomb strapped to his chest and something in his hand. With that dead man switch, Stephen had all the advantage he needed.

"You ain't talkin' so hard now, Damjin!" said Fourbey. "What's up, now?"

Spade just glared at Stephen. He didn't say anything, but Stephen continued to taunt him.

"I told you that you weren't hard and that if I ever caught you in the streets, you were gonna get fucked up."

Rose had found Spade and was holding a piece of Darian's mangled spinal cord and a blood-covered ice cream scooper when she paused upon seeing the dead man's switch and bomb Stephen Fourbey had. She dropped the ice cream scooper and drew the Beretta, pointing at him.

Stephen began to back away, trying to make an escape. When he saw that he was clear out of Spade being able to chase him down. He took off running. Spade, angry that he hesitated on killing his former high school friend, took off after him with Rose following.

Stephen ran into the backyard, which was a garden maze. Spade and Rose reached the maze and decided against running through it, so Spade went through the bushes as Rose was vertically clearing them. Eventually, Spade got to the end of the maze, grabbing Stephen before he could get to his car. Damijin snatched the dead man's switch of Fourbey's hands and tossed it to Rose as he smashed his fists into Stephen's face repeatedly while holding him by the front of his polo shirt, screaming and cursing as he did.

"That's for your best friend you fucked over!"

Another punch fell down upon Stephen's face.

"That's for _my_ best friend!"

Another blow struck with jaw-breaking force.

"That's for Rose!"

Spade rained down more punches, totally making a mess out of Stephen's face as the snitch began to spit out blood and teeth.

"And that's for Raymond!"

Spade landed one final punch, unhinging Stephen's lower jaw as the snitch fell to the ground, barely conscious...

* * *

As the pair began to walk back to the Puma, Spade asked for the dead man's switch that in Rose's hand. Rose was about to give it to him when loud bangs cut through the air and a gasp escaped from Rose's lips after jumping in front of Spade before he even knew what happened. Spade looked down and saw blood come from her body. A bullet right to the heart. Spade gently laid Rose down on the ground behind a car as he took the Beretta from her hands and looked around before looking down at the redhead and her wounds.. 

"I almost lost you before, so you better not die on me," whispered Spade.

"I wasn't wearing any body armor like you had been," said Rose. "That's my mistake and I'm gonna pay for it."

"You saved my life…again," said Spade. "But don't go, please…"

"Sorry, Dami…but I did fall in love with you."

With that, Rose sat up briefly and kissed Spade's lips, the other vigilante returning the kiss. And with that, the femmé fatale known only as the Black Rose…closed her eyes to rest…forever.

* * *

Once more, Damijin Spade lost someone he loved. But Spade wanted to do things differently. He picked up the Beretta and stood up from behind the car, looking for who fired those shots. Out of two trees came two black men, one with a long scar across his cheek and his wrist bent slightly. The other man had a grotesque-looking hole in his hand that was half-scarred and half-healed. Spade recognized them instantly. 

"Thank you for coming back to us, _little brother_." Norman said, a smile on his face and a MAC-10 in his hand.

The second man was wearing his hair in cornrows and was carrying a variation of an M4 Carbine.

"Welcome back, brother." Jason added.

Spade held the Beretta high, pointing at the chest of his brothers.

"What business do you bastards have with me?" demanded Spade.

"That's easy," said Norman. "Revenge. For what you did to us when we were younger."

Spade said nothing as he cocked the Beretta, glaring at his brothers.

"What's the matter, Damijin? Are you mad because we killed your chick?" taunted Jason. "Get over it and be a man."

Spade pulled the trigger, hitting Jason in the arm which made Norman fire the MAC at Spade's leg to bring him down to his knees. The vigilante saw that his brother was holding a long object wrapped in a black cloth. Norman threw it to him.

"Take it."

Spade didn't move. Norman cocked the MAC.

"I said _take it_, goddamn it!"

Spade lifted the cloth-covered object and unfurled the cloth, revealing a katana.

"You recognize that? It's the same weapon you brought home with you when you were 16!"

With that, Norman and Jason both pulled out bo staves from a bag they had carried.

"This started with your _Ninja Juhakkei_," said Jason.

"And that's how it will end, brother," Norman agreed.


	33. An Infinite Hell

Spade got to his feet, pain surging through the leg he was shot in. Norman dropped the MAC-10 and held his staff in front of him. Jason stood next to his brother, holding his staff as well. Spade looked and saw that these staves were shorter than the average bo staff. He remembered hearing about these _jo_staves. Spade rushed in, prepared for this last fight. As Spade swung his sword, Norman ducked and Jason nailed the vigilante in the chest, sending him down as Norman kicked him behind the ankles. Spade got up angrily.

"Are you impressed with our _jojutsu_?" asked Norman as he moved back.

Spade tried again, clashing with Jason's staff this time as Norman came in, smashing his staff into Spade's ribs. Spade yelled in pain as he went to his knees. Norman spoke again.

"These are called _jo_ staves. They're a bit shorter than the average _bo_ staff and a lot better to train with."

Spade looked up…

"Oh, you want to know how we learned so much. Simple, we learned from one of your master's former students. It was after you left."

Spade began to seethe with anger. His brothers had defiled his master's memory. It would be time for them to suffer the consequences. With that, Spade got up. But as Norman and Jason prepared to attack again, another gunshot cut the air. Norman, Jason, and Spade looked in the direction of the shot and saw an angry Thomas Crawford, who had his weapon pointed at the three.

* * *

"I've…had…enough of this," said Crawford, taking a few steps forward. 

The brothers turned their attention to Crawford.

"You! You're that FBI agent from the bar!" said Jason.

Crawford walked up, his pistol still pointed at the brothers.

"I'm a U.S. Marshal. However, I'm going to kill you bastards for what you did to my Rose." Crawford said. "But I'm not gonna let you double team the Snypa."

With that, Crawford moved next to Spade and took off his suit jacket and undid his tie.

"Let's go."

Jason rushed Crawford, who sidestepped and sent Jason to the ground. He whipped out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on his wrists.

"Don't go anywhere," said Crawford, going back to the fight.

* * *

Spade was beginning to mount a comeback as he decided to fight empty-handed. When Norman took a forward thrust at Spade, the vigilante moved out of the way and grabbed the quarterstaff at the tip. Norman could not pull it back, but moved a small lever on the bottom of the staff down. Small blades protruded from the staff, cutting into Spade's hands. Spade would not let go as he finally yanked the weapon out of Norman's hand and shoved the staff into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. Spade looked at his blood-covered hands as he threw the staff down. Norman glared back as Spade came toward him, picking up the Beretta 92FS. Norman into Spade's cold, emotionless eyes as Spade cocked back on the pistol when another pistol was cocked. Spade turned to see Crawford point his sidearm at him. 

"Drop it, Spade!" yelled Crawford. "It's over!"

Spade turned back to his brother, ignoring Crawford.

"Don't push it!"

Spade turned his attention and his weapon back on Crawford, who fired and missed which made the gunslinger fire back in anger and take out a tree branch in front of the Marshal.

"Fuck you!" yelled Spade, the grip on his weapon tightening. "If I leave him to you, in a matter of years- he'll hurt someone else."

"What will it matter?" asked Crawford as Spade moved back.

Spade let Crawford put a second pair of handcuffs on Norman as well. Afterward, he looked up and put his Glock 22 back on Spade.

"I have to take you in too, Spade." Crawford said. "You're a wanted criminal as well."

Spade threw the Beretta down on the grass and put his hands behind his head as Crawford walked up to him with a pair of Plasti-Cuffs in his hand. As he prepared to put the cuffs on Spade, the vigilante grabbed Crawford's wrist and swept his right leg from under him, taking him down. Spade picked the Glock up and pointed it at Crawford.

"I ain't a cop killer, Crawford," said Spade. "But those crooked cops who killed Raymond Darion, they deserved to die. Just like these two bastards right here. They killed your daughter, dude."

While Spade was talking, Norman had got up to his feet. He was charging Crawford as he got to his feet. Spade stepped back to raise the Glock and pulled the trigger, hitting Norman right between the eyes. Crawford was shocked as he saw Norman's body drop to the ground. Then he became all business again as he drew his backup piece. Before he could even point the weapon at Spade, the vigilante was already in his face and due to the butt of the Glock into his temple; Crawford went down and lost consciousness.

Spade went after his other brother Jason, who was still down on the ground and cuffed as well. As Jason tried to get up, Spade kicked him back down and pointed the Glock at his head.

"Well, well. The more things change, the more they stay the same." Spade chuckled, keeping the pistol pointed at Jason's face.

Jason spat in his brother's face.

"You know what you are, Damijin? You've become what you go after: a piece of shit." Jason sneered.

"Is that right?" replied Spade. "Then I guess that makes me like you, right?"

When Jason was about to answer, Spade kicked him in the face.

"_Wrong._ I'm better. Each one of you _fucks_ I kill, that's one more innocent life saved and one less scumbag on the streets."

Spade picked up his fallen katana and moved back to Jason.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that?!" demanded Jason.

"Don't worry about it…."

* * *

Seattle, Washington- Drake Marion Cemetery 

A gathering of people were rising up from their chairs. They were crying and some people were hugging. Among the people was FBI Agent William Rustle, who was in wheelchair due to a broken leg from the highway chase with Spade. Accompanying Rustle was U.S. Marshal Thomas Crawford with cuts and bruises on his face and his broken nose bandaged up. He put his sunglasses on over his blackened right eye to hide the silent tears that flowed down his face.

"Why, Rose?" asked Crawford to no one silently.

Rustle tried to comfort his colleague.

"You know, I thought that she was just a killer who threw her life away exacting vigilante justice on criminals," Rustle started. "But now, I have a deeper sense of thought about this whole thing."

"And what would that be?" asked Crawford.

"My sense of thought would be that Rose gave her life in the line of duty. A duty that she placed upon her shoulder because there was no one else who would stand up to these monsters, not even us- the law."

The two law enforcers were walking toward the limo that had picked Crawford up for the funeral when the FBI agent pointed at something in a nearby tree.

"What…the…hell?" asked Crawford as he and Rustle moved closer to the sight.

When the pair got to the tree, they saw a pair of legs that had been severed at the knees tied together.

Then the two spoke in unison: "Spade."

Also among the gatherers at Rose's funeral was a black man in an-all black suit covered in a black trenchcoat. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail for the time being. Spade put his sunglasses on and turned as the people began to leave.

_One __loose end to tie up...

* * *

_

Feirgon, Missouri-

Spade stood at the gravesite of his friend, Lieutenant Raymond Darion. He went over to two bags he had set down. The first bag had a medium-sized pole inside. Spade pulled it out and drove into the ground next to Raymond's grave. The other bag had Jason's severed torso inside

"Well, you can best believe this fight is far from over," Spade said. "For you and for Rose, I will continue this fight."

Then the rain began to fall as Spade picked his trenchcoat from off of Raymond's tombstone and put it on. Spade turned to leave, but as the rain fell down the vigilante broke into a run. Spade continued to run, reaching inside his coat for his .50 caliber Desert Eagle. Spade continued to run.

His pace quickened…

And quickened…until he was up in the air soaring through the trees…

This war was not over.

The poison in the FBI was still loose in the streets.

And Spade would extract it from the body of the Bureau.

He had to.

For his sons…

For Rose…

For Raymond…

For every innocent losing their life…

Somewhere, an innocent bystander was being victimized. And as long as there were monsters willing to hurt the innocent, there was an even deadlier monster willing to stop them…

* * *

**A/N: Man, it was a pain trying to decide how to best end this. _Faded Existence: A Burning Fury_ will go under a re-write soon. The end of this story continues into _FE: A Burning Fury_. Actually, a Punisher-free version will be released soon. Same goes for the alternate ending. **

**Thanks to:**

**xwhiteorblackx, L.ee F.amily F.oundation, and BLAKKSTONE for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
